Hurt, Pain, and Love
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: Cloud has let a scar on Tifa and it causes them to seperate. Cloud hopes he can get her back but when another man steps in Cloud has no choice but to fight for Tifa.Can Cloud get Tifa back or is it too late. Can Tifa have better "fun"?
1. Chapter 1: Wishing

_**Hello fanfic lovers! DevilAngelResa18 is here to hopefully give you a Final Fantasy VII fic that'll blow you away. I'm not used to doing a FFVII fic but I'm not new to this website. I've written 7 stories based off of wrestling and 1 story based off of FFXIII. You can check them out whenever you want to. WARNING! The characters in this fic may be a little out of character. There's no game spoiler in this fic. I don't own anything but my imagination. The only characters in this fic are Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Vincent, and Red XIII. This my first time doing this type of fic so don't judge me too harshly .Please Read and Review and I promise I'll update tomorrow but only if I get some reviews LOL! Enjoy!~Myresa **_

Tifa and Cloud was running together as the light drizzle of rain fell on them. They've been childhood friends for forever and now they finally decided to come together as one. In the beginning, Tifa and Cloud was happy just like any other couple but lately there have been speed bumps. Cloud comes home very late and Tifa wonders why. Cloud avoids the hurt in her eyes. He doesn't mean to do it but he can't help it. Today was a good day in their relationship. Chasing each other in the rain was a fun activity for them and neither one of them didn't know why. Tifa was far ahead of Cloud and decided to hide from him. She hid behind a trash can and peeked out of it every now and then to see if Cloud was nearby. Cloud, out of breath, stopped and checked his surroundings.

"I know you're around here Tifa. Come out come out wherever you are."

Tifa giggled but managed to keep it in. Cloud started sniffing the air. He knows Tifa's scent ike the back of his hand.

"I smell you sweetheart. I know you're around here somewhere."

Cloud walked quietly on the ground. Tifa couldn't hear Cloud anymore so she sat up a little to see a little bit more. When she sat up she saw Cloud staring her in her face.

"BOO!"

Tifa screamed and fell on the ground. Both of them started laughing at Tifa's reaction. In between the laughters Tifa managed to say something.

"That's not funny Cloud."

"Yes it is"

The laughter continued. They heard footsteps nearby and they stopped laughing. Cloud hid behind the trash can with Tifa and ducked down. A Shinra solider was scouting the area. Nobody was allowed to leave Midgar after 10:00 p.m. It was a new law that was enforced after the broke into Shinra's Headquarters and stole valuable merchandise like computers and other technology. Cloud understood where they were coming from but arresting people and giving them the death penalty if they are caught after 10 was just ridiculous. Once the Shinra solider left, Cloud and Tifa rose up from the trash can.

"We better go before something happens to us."

"Yeah let's go home Cloud."

Cloud and Tifa snuck around the streets of Midgar until they were finally home. Cloud opened and locked the door. Tifa grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom and handed some to Cloud so they could dry off. Once they were done Tifa resumed talking.

"I wish people didn't break into the Shinra's HQ. I wanted to play a little more."

"It's ok Tifa. There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right. How about we go and visit Aerith and then after that Vincent. We haven't seen them in a while."

"Of course!"

Cloud didn't mean for that to come out like he was extra excited but he was. He hasn't seen his friends in awhile. He was kind of looking forward to seeing them again.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm going to put my pjs on and get in the bed."

"I'm right behind you."

Cloud and Tifa both went into their bedroom and undressed and put on some warm and dry clothes. They got into the bed and turned off the lights. They cuddled up with one another and laid there in peace. Tifa wished her and Cloud could share more times like this instead of arguing.

"Cloud… do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to be sure you did love me."

Cloud flipped Tifa over in the darkness. He couldn't see her face but he sensed the sadness upon it. He cupped her right check in his right hand and kissed her. She kissed him back with a lot of passion. She really wished her and Cloud had more moments like these. Cloud broke apart from Tifa.

"Does that make you think otherwise?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now go to sleep. We got an exciting day ahead of us."

Tifa nodded in the darkness and fell asleep. Cloud doesn't mean to make Tifa's heart ache but at this point in their relationship he just can't help it anymore.

_**I hoped you liked the first chapter. There'll be plenty more where that came from if you leave reviews LOL. Don't forget if you like wrestling a little bit or even FFXIII then check out my fics on my profile page there. If you want me to read your fic then tell me in the review and I will. Ok I'm going to read some FFVII fics from other amazing writers. Any suggestions? **_


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious

_**DevilAngelResa18 is here to bless you another chapter! Thanks for the 2 reviews. It's not a lot but I'll take what I can get. You can't be picky nowadays. Hopefully as the story progress I'll get more reviews. Well here goes chapter two and I hope you'll like it. Please r&r and enjoy the chapter. ~MYRESA**_

Tifa woke on the wrong side of the bed today. She got up early the next morning and went to the mailbox to check for some mail. She grabbed the mail out the mail box and went back inside the house. She placed the mail on the counter and went over to the coffee maker and placed some coffee inside it. Tifa turned on the coffee maker and waited for her coffee while she went back over to the mail that was on the counter. She browsed through the mail while saying what the mail was in her head.

_Junk mail, Junk mail, more junk mail….. CHECK!_

Tifa grabbed the envelope and it up with a smile on her face but it quickly turned into a frown because the check balance was only $350. She huffed and slammed the bill on the counter. Cloud yawned and saw that Tifa was upset. He stared at her and walked up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Check came today and it was only $350 and it's not enough to cover the renovations for 7th Heaven and the bills towards it."

"Did the bill come today?"

Tifa looked through the rest of mail until she came across a special looking envelope that 7th Heaven bills always came in. She opened it up and huffed even more. The renovation bill was 500 Gil and all the bills put together was also 500 Gil. Tia knew that she had to open the shop today and make some type of money today before the end of the week comes.

"I won't be able to go with you to visit Aerith and Vincent. I got to open up 7th Heaven and make some money."

"Ok."

Cloud walked and went in the bathroom. Tifa could never grasp why Cloud can never help out with her and the bar. Tifa hunched her shoulders and went into the bedroom and got dressed. She went back into the front of the house and walked outside. She walked over the field and hopped the fence so she didn't have to go the long way. Within 20 minutes she was at 7th Heaven. She went inside her bar and opened it up. She closed and locked the door behind her and started making some hot and soapy water to clean her tables. A knock was on the door and she unlocked it and saw Cloud behind the door.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm about to go."

"Ok. See you later then."

Cloud kissed Tifa goodbye and he got in his car and drove off. Tifa signed and closed the door back and locked it. She got her bucket of soapy water and brung it to the sitting area of the bar. She placed the bucket in a chair and put her hands in the water. Tifa wrenched the towel and started cleaning her tables. After she was done with that, Tifa started to wash all the glasses and put them in the cupboard to dry off. Once 7th Heaven was looking brand new again, she flipped the closed sign to open. 30 minutes after the sign had been flipped customers started coming in. Tifa was more than excited about all the Gil that was coming in. After a long day at 7th Heaven she went to the front door and flipped the open sign to close. Tifa went to the counter and started counting her earnings for the day. She lost her count when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm closed for the night. Come back tomorrow."

"You wouldn't even open door for me?"

Tifa knew that voice from anywhere. She quickly ran to the door and opened it up. Vincent appeared from behind the door. Without even asking, he inside the bar. Tifa was walking behind him and then she went behind the bar counter.

"The usual?"

"Of course"

Tifa grabbed a glass from the cupboard and made an apple martini hard on the rocks for Vincent. It's his favorite and she didn't know why. Vincent was a friend to Tifa because he helped her out when she needed it most. She borrowed Gil a couple of times from Vincent in order to pay bills here and eventually she would pay him back but he didn't press her. Tifa gave Vincent his drink and he thanked her for it.

"So what brings you down here?"

"Just wanted a drink."

"Is that all? It's plenty of bars in Nibelheim isn't?"

"No that's not all. I came to see you."

Vincent got up from his sit and lightly touched Tifa's face. Normally Tifa would kick the shit out of someone for doing something like that but she didn't stop him. Vincent was a dark mysterious person that had a deep voice and sometimes his eyes go from red to hazel. Tifa stared into those hazel eyes that were once red. Most people would be scared of Vincent. His dark voice, eyes, and attitude makes people run a million miles away. She started to feel wetness in between her legs and she politely pulled away from Vincent.

"You know that Cloud and I are together."

"Does it look like I care?"

Tifa hesitated for a moment before speaking. "No but don't you feel bad."

"I've been dead too many years to feel bad about anything."

"So the rumors are true then…. You really were dead before."

She looked at Vincent with fright. Vincent chuckled a little at Tifa's bewilderment. He approached her a little closer. He got up to her ear and whispered in it.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He lightly kissed her on her cheek. For some reason it made Tifa's heart sank but in a good way. Vincent looked down at his beautiful prey that stood before him. She was young and pure and when he means by pure he meant no children. Taking her by force wouldn't be fun at all but making her blush and wet was exhilarating for Vincent. He accomplished his goal today.

"I'll always watch over you Tifa. Even at your worst moment in your life I'll be there."

Tifa went from hot and wet to confused "What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you. You must find out on your own. I bid you farewell Tifa. I'll come back and see you tomorrow around the same time. Be prepared."

With any hesitation she nodded her head but reality snapped back at her.

"What about Cloud?"

"I'm a customer aren't I? Although I know him well I still pay don't I?"

"Yes you do but what about the curfew. It's 11 and the curfew start at 10."

Vincent chuckle at the young woman's concern. He approached her again and kissed her on her cheek again.

"You worry too much Tifa."

Tifa blushed in embarrassment. Vincent chuckled again. Tifa realized what time she just said and she thought about how she would get back home.

"Vincent, I don't have a way home. Could you escort me to my house?"

"Not a problem angel."

He purred a little when he said angel. Tifa quickly turned around so he wouldn't see the smile on her face. She went into the back and made sure everything was clean. She closed and locked everything. Vincent let Tifa go out the door first so he could get a good look at her ass. Tifa smiled without Vincent seeing her. It was dark outside and Shinra soldiers were outside patrolling. Vincent grabbed Tifa by the hand and took her to the back of the bar. When they were in the back, Vincent checked for more soldiers to see if there were any around. Tifa looked at him confused.

"Why we back here? My house is the other way."

Vincent smirked at Tifa and let go of her arm. She pulled his cape back and closed his eyes. A pair of wings came out of his back and Tifa almost ran for her life. Vincent gently grabbed her hand.

"It's ok my darling. It's just wings."

Tifa observed Vincent from head to toe. _How'd he do that?_ She thought in her head. She looked up at Vincent and noticed his eyes went from hazel to red.

"Your eyes had changed colors."

"That's because I've transformed. Do you still want to go home?"

Tifa was puzzled and a little nervous. "Umm… yeah but please don't drop me."

Vincent gave a cold laugh and touched Tifa's arm. "Why would I drop something so beautiful?"

Vincent got in front of Tifa and instructed her to grab his neck and wrap her legs around her waist. She did and without warning she was up in the air flying with Vincent.

_**Ok readers! I hope you enjoyed that if I get some reviews sometime today, I'll update again later on tonight. If I do then I'll be sending everyone a PM but if you don't get one don't worry. That means I didn't update later on tonight and I'll have an update sometime tomorrow. Please R&R! Thanks!~MYRESA**_


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

_**Ok I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I want to take the time out to say thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. You didn't have to take time out but you did. I promise you if you supporting my story I promise I'll try to make every chapter better than the last one. Please r&r and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance!~MYRESA**_

Cloud was laughing and having a couple of drinks with Aerith. He was having so much fun with her that he didn't bother to go over Vincent's house. Aerith grabbed her and Cloud's glass from the counter and placed them in the sink. She walked back to where Cloud was sitting and decided to talk about another subject.

"Does Tifa know anything?"

"No not yet."

Aerith sighed. "When do you plan on telling her?"

"I'll tell her when the right moment comes."

"Which is?"

"I don't know Aerith damn!"

Aerith flinched at Cloud. She wanted to cry but she held back the tears. She got up from the counter and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Clood sighed and followed behind Aerith. He causally opened the bedroom door. Aerith was in the bed crying her eyes out. Cloud went over to the bed and rubbed her back silently. Aerith turned over to face Cloud. She looked over on the nightstand and saw that it was almost 12.

"Go home to Tifa!"

"You know I can't do that for two reasons. Reason one. It's after curfew. Reason two, I want to stay here with you."

"You don't act like it Cloud."

"I do Aerith. I'm sorry."

Cloud leaned down and kissed Aerith on the lips. Anger towards Cloud quickly turned into love as Aerith kissed him back. Cloud rubbed down Aerith's body. He began to take her boots off and then her skirt. He slid his finger up and down her clit as she moaned in between the kisses. Aerith unbuckled his pants and Cloud helped her out by pulling them down completely. The erected cock was ready to penetrate Aerith. Cloud hungrily entered Aerith and she moaned in pleasure. She felt sorry the first time Cloud had slept with her but after awhile she didn't give a damn. Cloud was sweating profusely on Aerith. Her walls began to quiver and Cloud felt her coming so he sped up his strokes.

"C'mon baby! Come for me!"

Aerith started to grip Cloud tight as she came all over his cock and Cloud came with her. He collapsed on top her not moving a inch. Aerith laughed in pleasure as she gave Cloud a good night kiss and fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

Vincent didn't take Tifa directly home. He showed her around Nibelheim. She was amazed that such beautiful things were in her hometown. When she was a little girl none of the stuff she is seeing now existed. Now that she's an adult she's really amazed. Vincent flew her around the ice cream shop that was famous for having every ice cream combination you can think of in your mind.

"I wish I could go there sometime."

"You will my darling. Once you become mines you can have anything you want to have."

Tifa blushed at Vincent's comments. Vincent chuckled and continued his focus on his flying. Tifa yawned like a little baby and curled up under Vincent more.

"Is my angel ready to go home?"

"TIFA is ready to go home."

Vincent smirked at the correction. He turned around and made his way to Tifa's house. Once he got there he landed in front of the door quietly. Vincent approached the door, closed his eyes, and touched it before actually going inside. Tifa woke up and saw what Vincent was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Vincent answered Tia while opening his eyes. "Seeing if Cloud has arrived."

"How do you know if he's here if you don't walk inside the house?"

"Tifa you quickly forget that I'm dead. I have supernatural powers since my demise. I can sense anything I put focus on and my senses are saying that Cloud isn't here."

Tifa frowned a little at Vincent as she unlocked the door. Hoping that Vincent was wrong Tifa looked around the small house for Cloud and couldn't find him. She looked out the window outside and saw that his car wasn't there. Vincent walked into the house and locked the door. Tifa gasped a little. She had totally forgotten that Vincent was still there with her.

"I forgot you were here. I don't think Cloud id coming home tonight."

"He isn't. I sense it."

Tifa pouted a little. Se was more than concerned about Cloud and their relationship. Cloud has never came home before. He would sometimes come home late but never come home and that bothered Tifa a little. Vincent walked behind Tifa a little and held her by the neck gently. Tifa could've melted in his arms. She wished Cloud would hold her like this. Tifa opened her eyes wide and snapped away from Vincent. Vincent smirked at Tifa's struggle to fight her desires.

"I think you need to leave Vincent."

Vincent frowned a little but then smiled a little. He loves it when his prey fights back. Deep in Tifa heart she didn't want him to go but she knew she had to let him go. Vincent already knew what Cloud was doing and it wasn't Tifa. Vincent started walking towards the door and then turned around and approached Tifa. He reached into his pocket for 100 Gil and gave it to Tifa.

'That's for the drink and for being such an angel."

Vincent touched Tifa's cheek and smiled. He turned back around and walked out the door. He closed his eyes and instantly his wings grew out from his back. He started to take flight but Tifa screamed his name.

"Vincent don't go!"

Vincent turned and looked at Tifa standing right next to him. _Why do I want this dead demon staying with me? _Tifa swallowed hard on her spit before speaking.

"I want you to….stay... For….protection."

Vincent looked at Tifa dreamily as he walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. He let her go and stared at those beautiful innocent eyes.

"Where do I sleep?"

A chill went down Tifa's spine at his words. He said it so dark, low, and sexy. Tifa looked into those fire red eyes and admired how sexy they looked.

"I'll show you where to sleep."

Tifa and Vincent went back into the house and Vincent closed his eyes for a moment and his wings disappeared and his eyes went from red to hazel. Tifa went upstairs into her and Cloud's room and went to the dresser.

"I have to take my shower first. I'll be back."

Tifa walked into the small bathroom while Vincent went exploring through the bedroom. There was a couple of pictures of Tifa at the bar serving her customers. Tifa is the only person that has a income of Gil coming through and the size of their house is like a studio apartment. Vincent instantly got angry and his blood started to boil. He started to feel pain in his head as he hit the floor. His body started to shake and he couldn't control it. His eyes had gone from hazel to silver. Tifa was starting to come out the bathroom and he didn't want Vincent to see her like that. He thought about how Tifa and he easily calmed down. Tifa was now in the room with Vincent with some duck pjs on.

"Vincent is you ok?"

"Yeah I thought I dropped something but I didn't."

Tifa looked at Vincent to make sure he was ok. He looked the exact same way before she left him so she was ok knowning that he was alright. She got in the bed and so did Vincent. Tifa laid down facing Vincent and Vincent did the same thing. Vincent looked at the innocence of this young woman he wanted to have so much. He grabbed Tifa and brung her closer to him. Tifa cuddled up with him without hesitation.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Even knowing that I'm dead and I can transform?"

"I'm not scared of you Vincent. I'm just a little nervous around you sometimes."

"I see."

Silence grew over them for moments. Tifa yawned and started to get drowsy. She looked at Vincent to wish him good night but she was slightly distracted by Vincent's eye color.

"Do you realize that your eyes are blue?"

"Yes"

"So hazel means normal and red means transformation. What does blue means?"

"Do you honestly want to know the answer to that question?"

Tifa hesitated before answering. "Yes."

Vincent went near Tifa's ear.

"Lust"

Vincent licked Tifa's ear and it sent chills through her entire body. Vincent looked amazed at the young woman. He got closer to her face.

"Tifa you will be mines. Sooner or later you'll know the truth about everything."

Vincent got closer to Tifa and kissed her on the lips. Tifa gasped but replied back to Vincent. Although Vincent is dead he sure can kiss well. Vincent got excited and hot and started to rub all over Tifa's body. He rubbed his hand on her stomach to her right breast. He gave it a little squeeze and then broke apart from Tifa. As bad as he wanted to flip her over and fuck her brains out he didn't. It was not the right time.

"When the right time comes I will make love to you until then sleep on me Tifa."

Tifa lay on Vincent and drifted off to sleep like a peaceful baby.

_**Sorry if the chapter was too long but I hope it was interesting. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance again~MYRESA**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bluntness

_**Ok I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I appreciated it so much that I'm updating again today. Yay me! Again thanks for reviews. Ok here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. ~Myresa**_

Tifa was slightly snoring while sleeping. Vincent was on the roof of the small house. Although he's dead, that didn't stop him from admiring nature. Nothing could separate Vincent from nature. He closed his eyes and fell back. The sun glistens on his body. The light reflected how sexy the dead man is. His chiseled chest was bare and his hair was out of the usual ponytail and bandana. In the middle of the night, while Tifa was sleeping, Vincent went home and took a shower. Instead of putting on black clothing with a red cape, he put on green clothing with a white cape. As he continued to let the sun hit his chest, he sensed a vibe headed this way. He sat up a little with his eyes still closed

_Cloud_

He got up from the roof and went inside the bedroom. He saw that Tifa was still asleep. He walked over to her and whispered her name in her ear in a dark voice. She woke up abruptly and looked at Vincent.

"What's wrong?"

"Cloud will be here in five minutes."

Tifa gasped and quickly and got in the bathroom to wash up. She ran down the steps and fell down the last three steps because of her swiftness. She was maneuvering through the kitchen as Vincent made his way downstairs. He was putting on his white cape. Tifa emptied out the old coffee from yesterday and put new coffee in the maker and turned it on. Vincent looked at Tifa greedily as she was running through the kitchen like a chicken with the head cut off. Tifa quickly washed the few dishes that were in the sink. She turned and saw a grease stain on the wall. She grabbed the rag and started to wash the wall until it was immaculate. Vincent closed his eyes to focus his energy on Cloud.

_Thirty seconds_

Tifa grabbed a clean glass and poured some orange juice in it. She panicked as she saw Cloud's blonde spiky hair from the window. She so engrossed with making sure the kitchen was clean that she totally forgot Vincent. Tifa heard the keys enter the lock. She went to the sink to make it seem like she was cleaning dishes. Cloud came do the door and was happy to see that Tifa was cleaning. He grabbed her waist from behind.

"Good morning"

"Good morning sweetheart."

Tifa turned around to give Cloud a hug. As she was giving Cloud a hug she noticed that Cloud didn't say anything to Vincent. And that made her look around the kitchen but when she scouted the kitchen it was no Vincent.

_Wasn't he just here? How in the hell does he do that!_

"Tifa what's wrong with you?"

"Vincent."

"Huh? What about Vincent?"

Tifa had to snap back to reality so Cloud wouldn't suspect anything suspicious activity. If Cloud found out about Vincent sleeping here and cuddling up with her, she's in for it. She needed to hurry up and find something quick to say before Cloud starts interrogating her.

"Vincent…uh…came by the bar yesterday and told me to tell you hi."

"Oh he did?"

"Didn't you go visit him yesterday?"

_No_

"Yeah but you know how Vincent is. He's always forgetting everything."

_If only you knew he's dead Cloud_

Cloud twisted his nose at the scent in the air. He walked around the kitchen to see if he can discover the odd smell but he had no luck. Tifa started to panicked in her head.

_Oh shit. He smells Vincent!_

Cloud continues to sniff around the kitchen. The unusual sent was starting to really annoy the hell out of him.

"Tifa do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smells like death in here. Maybe it's coming from outside."

Cloud opened up the front door and went outside. While he was outside, Tifa hurriedly ran up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door. She quickly turned her head to see if she could find Vincent but there was no Vincent. She went into the small bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and there was still no Vincent. Tifa walked over to the opened window to find no Vincent. A pair of strong hands grabbed her Tifa and pulled her from out the bedroom. One hand covered Tifa's muffled voice. The strong hands turned Tifa's entire body around with one swift moment. Tifa stopped wiggling once she found out it was Vincent. He released his hand off her mouth.

"Vincent don't scare me like that is you crazy!"

"I would like to think of myself as a graceful demon."

"That's not funny. How did you leave the kitchen?"

"I disappeared. Teleportation basically."

"You can teleport too? You just get weirder every second I'm around you."

"Get used to it darling."

Tifa huffed and rolled her eyes. She looked down and saw a yellow dot and it must've resembled Cloud. Tifa needed to hurry up and get this man/demon away from here before she get caught being seen with him.

"Not to be a pushy bitch but you have to leave Vincent."

"No problem. Open that bar back up today. I will be there at the same time. I'm taking you to see Red."

"That's nice and all but what about Cloud?"

Vincent frowned. Must she do everything with Cloud?

"You are with me. I'm not gonna let something big happen to you. I don't care what he says I'm taking you tonight." Vincent, now getting closer to Tifa, spoke in a dark voice as his eye changed from hazel to blue. "You don't want me to tell Cloud that I want to flip you over and fuck the shit out of you. You don't want me to tell him that I crave for your body and that I wish I can lick every inch of your body. You don't want me to tell him that every time when I speak in my darkest voice ever you get hot and wet. If you don't want nothing being said to him you'll come with me."

Tifa nodded at Vincent. How can a dead man have so much control without exactly using physical force? Vincent's voice is like a melody to a song and you just listen to it. Vincent got a little closer to Tifa and reached behind her with his right hand and grabbed her ass. Tifa flinched at the moment but she didn't remove his hand. She noticed that Vincent's eyes were getting more to more like a dark sea blue color. Vincent knew she was going to ask about his eyes so he answered for her without hearing the question.

"The darker it gets the more I lust for you. You don't know how bad I want to take you right here and now and make you scream in pleasure not giving a damn about Cloud. You wouldn't want Cloud to know that I almost took you last night in his bed do you? You don't want him to find out that your confusion about me drives you crazy and you want to know more about me like a curios toddler."

Tifa was speechless. Everything Vincent said was true. Vincent kissed her lips and looked over Tifa's shoulders. Cloud had just turned around to go back into the house.

"You need to get going. At 9 I want you ready."

Tifa nodded and Vincent kissed his prey one last time. He released his had from her ass. He grabbed and carried Tifa to the window so she can get in safely. Once she was inside she waved at Vincent and Vincent waved back. Vincent turned around and he felt his eye shifting colors. He closed them and insanely his wings sprouted out. He reopened his red eyes and took off flying to his home in Nibelheim. Tifa went back downstairs and greeted Cloud.

"Hi honey. I didn't find an unusual smell in the bathroom or the bedroom."

"Don't worry about it. It was a possum dead in the backyard. Are you opening up 7th Heaven today?"

"Yeah I was on my way there now."

Cloud nodded and gently kissed her lips. He inhaled the dangerously delicious fragrance that Tifa always wear.

"I love it when I smell that fragrance on you."

He kissed her one more time and went upstairs to the bedroom to take a nap. Tifa stood as her bewilderment took over her.

_I didn't put on any perfume today how did it…..… Vincent! _Tifa laughed silently to herself. _Vincent you're one smart son of a bitch._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The Smiles that were plastered on Tifa's face was unimaginable. She managed to make 1000 Gil today. With the Gil she collected yesterday she had more than enough to pay the bills and renovations. She tucked the Gil inside a safe and locked it back up. It was closing time and Tifa flipped the open sign back to close but this time she didn't bother to lock it since Vincent was coming. At 9 Vincent came right on schedule. He gave Tia a kiss on her cheek. She was expecting his eyes to be blue but they weren't. They were the regular hazel.

"I went by the house and told Cloud that you'll be seeing Red with me. He was talking about bring you home by 10 so we won't get caught about the curfew like that's going to happen. I'll bring you to him when I feel like."

That almost sounded like a threat but Tifa know when Vincent say anything it's the truth. He was going to bring her home whenever he felt like it and nobody will stop him not even her. He motioned his finger to the door so he and Tifa could leave. Before leaving, Tifa made sure everything was in order before walking out of 7th Heaven. She locked the door and Vincent eyes were already red and his wings were ready to take flight. He reached out his hand for Tifa. She grabbed it and rapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. Vincent jumped in the air and took off to see Red.

_**I hope that was long enough. I tried to and a little bit more darkness to Vincent and to you everybody his true demeanor when it comes to Tifa. The next chapter will be lengthy as well and it has more information, darkness, and drama. Expect an update sometime tomorrow. ~Myresa**_


	5. Chapter 5: Information

_**As promised I have a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and as promised this is a long lengthy chapter. You guys are the only people I know that will love to read an extra long chapter. I tried that with my wrestling fics and the people that reviewed my story said hell to the no! Lol! Like I say in some of my stories I try to give my best to my reviewers and if you like long chapters that's what you'll get. I would love to give you guys another chapter later on today but I'm going out to spend time with my husband so I don't want to make any promises about that but what I can promise is an update to this story tomorrow. If I do happen to update later on today then everyone will get a PM from me. I hope that's meeting you guys half way. Well enough with my gibberish read the chapter and enjoy! ~Myresa**_

Flying in the air with a dead man isn't too bad. You get to go as high in the air as you like without Vincent getting hurt. He's immune to natural incidents like fire, hurricanes etc. The cool breeze of the air blew through Tifa's healthy locks. Last time she was too drowsy to enjoy the full effect of the flying ride but this time she made sure that she stayed up to enjoy it this time. Vincent knew the more he took Tifa overnight the more comfortable she will be with him. He took Tifa as a girl who like pretty things but wasn't exposed to them on a regular basis. Instead of taking her to the Canyons like the original agenda was, he turned slightly to the left to go to Wutai. Wutai was beautiful at night because of all the lights. Tifa noticed that Vincent was taking a slight detour.

"We are we going Vincent?"

"To Wutai. I want you to see the decretive lights."

Tifa got extra happy. Just looking at the brilliant lights made Tifa have butterflies in her stomach. She wished she could jump off of Vincent and dived right into the lights. 10 minutes later, Vincent and Tifa arrived at Wutai and they were already greeted with brilliant lighting. The first set of lights was made like a Buddhist.

"That's so beautiful! Hey Vincent look at this one!"

Tifa ran towards another set of lights while Vincent walked patiently behind her. Ifa really adored the pink and blue lights that made up a butterfly.

"It's beautiful and it has my favorite colors. OH MY GOSH! Vincent look at this one!"

Tifa charged at some other lights as Vincent trailed behind her again. This is what he exactly wanted. He wanted his future everything to enjoy her without worrying about anything. The lights that Tifa was looking at were heart made out of red lights. It was a beautiful girl inside the heart with brownish/blackish hair. There was a guy that seemed like he was half human and Tifa couldn't make out the other half.

"Hey Vincent, what do you think that gut is?"

Vincent peered into the lights as he studied the light picture carefully. He chuckled softly as he knew what it was.

"Half human and half monster. It resembles us Tifa. Don't you see it? The heart is the love. The beautiful innocent looking girl is you and the half breed is me."

Tifa turned to Vincent and lightly touched his right arm. Vincent slowly looked at Tifa. Never before has Tifa touched him with so much comfort. He didn't know why but that made him hungry for sex.

"That's not you Vincent. You are not a monster. You're Vincent Valentine."

"I'm a dead man that's been dead for over 30 years. I died at 27 and was reborn as half human and half monster."

"You're not a monster."

Vincent lightly kissed Tifa on the lips and spoke in a dark but yet a concerned voice.

"You don't know what I become when I'm angry. Don't ask what it is because I'm not going to tell you."

Tifa respected that and nodded at his statement. Vincent decided it was time for them to head to the Canyon. Vincent focused on his wings and instantly the appeared from his back. Tifa wrapped her legs and arms on his waist and neck. Once she was secure, Vincent took flight in the air and headed to the Canyon. 15 minutes later they arrived at the Canyon. Tifa walked up the stone stairs with Vincent right behind her. Tifa and Vincent were greeted by a guard.

"Good evening what business do you have her at this time of night?"

"Don't worry Nigel. They're here to visit me. Red was walking towards the guard, Vincent, and Tifa. Red had grown huge since the final battle. He may look like a dog but don't underestimate Red. He cast magic and have special abilities like Vincent does. Red walked next to Tifa.

"How have you been Tifa?"

"I've been ok Red thanks for asking."

"How's the bar coming along?"

"It's ok. It's hard to keep up with renovation and bills when I'm the only one busting my butt for Gil."

The hot fluid started to boil inside of Vincent. He didn't like the fact that Tifa has to work herself half to death to make sure she make ends meet. He felt himself quiver a little but he managed to maintain himself by thinking about Tifa. Red realized that they were still next to the guard.

"Let's go to my private corridors and finish our discussion shall we."

Vincent and Tifa followed Red to his private area. Once they were there, Red made himself comfortable and asked Vincent and Tifa to do the same.

"How has everything been going Red?"

"Fine Tifa. Running a canyon isn't as bad as you think it is. We have dumb asses every now and then but over its fine."

"That's great. Hey! Can we play soccer again like we did last time?"

"Sure. Since I haven't seen you in awhile I guess it'll be fine. Vincent, would you care to join us?"

Vincent wasn't the one to play sports but he knew Tifa was playing so he kindly agreed to play. Since Vincent is pretty much the strongest player he went against Tifa and Red. Vincent started the countdown so the game could begin.

"Three… two.., one… GO!"

The three of them charged after the ball. Red quickly grabbed the ball with his mouth and his four legs were moving towards Vincent's goal point. Just before Red tried to score, Vincent appeared out of thin air and kicked the ball out of Red's mouth and up towards the air. Vincent jumped up in the air and grabbed the ball. He started to kick the ball around the ground swiftly and he was dodging both Red and Tifa. Vincent was almost at the goal when Tifa kicked the ball from Vincent's control. Vincent smirked at Tifa's competiveness as she zipped on the ground with the soccer ball in her control. Tifa was close enough to kick it in Vincent's ball so she took a chance and kicked it but Vincent teleported right in front of the ball and caught it.

"Try again sweetheart."

Vincent let go of the ball and started to kick it around. Tifa put on a fake angry face.

"Damn you Vincent!"

She ran after Vincent with Red right behind her. They glanced at each other as they were chasing Vincent. Tifa motioned her head to the right to let Red know to go to the right side of Vincent. Red sped up a little and started to catch up with Vincent on the right hand side. Tifa used all of her energy to catch up with Vincent. Just as Vincent was about to end the game by scoring, Tifa jumped on his back making him lose his balance and the ball. Red came from the rear and snatched the ball up with his mouth. Tifa had pinned Vincent to the ground so he couldn't go anywhere. Vincent was impressed with Tifa's strength. Red threw the ball into Vincent's goal area.

"SCORE! We win."

"YES"

Tifa got off of Vincent's back and high "pawed" Red. Vincent got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Tifa went up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

_Did I seriously kiss him this time without him kissing me first?_

Tifa blushed at Vincent and her embarrassment made her run towards Red's room. Vincent smirked at the girl. She just doesn't know how bad she wants him. Red hit Vincent with his tail to get him to follow him to his room. Once Vincent and Red was in the bedroom, they noticed that Tifa was already asleep on a hard rock. Vincent twisted his face. He didn't like the fact that that rock was uncomfortable to Tifa. She was so sleepy that she probably didn't care less. Red went towards the back part of his rock room and came back wit extra soft blankets, pillows, and cushions that were bought for Tifa specifically when she came over and spends a night. Vincent lifted her petite body up for a moment while Red placed the cushions, pillows, and blankets properly. Once he was done, Vincent placed Tifa back on the now more comfortable rock. Red pulled back the blanket with his paw and lightly licked her on the forehead. Vincent bent down and lightly kissed Tifa on the lips. Red and Vincent went over to the other rock beds to converse with one another.

"Does Cloud know about what you're doing?"

"No but if it was up to me he would know. He only doesn't know because of Tifa."

"She means that much to you?"

"She's my angel. I'll be damned if Cloud take her from me. I don't want him to even touch her. She's mine!"

Vincent rose up from his rock and began to shake uncontrollably. His eyes shifted from hazel to silver again. Red jumped up and began to calm Vincent down.

"Calm down! If you let Tifa see you transform completely you may never get her."

Vincent thought about it as his body shook. After thinking about Tifa, he managed to gain control of himself. He sat back on his rock seat and so did Red.

"I understand you want her but you can't show her everything."

"I'm not Red! It just pisses me off when Cloud mistreats her. He sleeps with that whore Aerith and comes home to Tifa as if nothing happened! I want Tifa to myself!"

"Why do you want Tifa so much?"

Vincent's hazel eyes pierced Red's eyes as he began to talk his dark voice.

"My life has been cut short and I've been dead for so many years. That girl has that type of power where I will do anything for her. When I hold her close to me I want to love her but at the same time I want to fuck her. I want her to feel alive again. She's pure and tough. I can mold her into anything I want her to be."

Red eyes widened. He was processing everything in his mind.

"Are you sure Tifa has the power to make you feel like you will do anything for her. Doe she easily be herself around you?"

"The answer to both of those questions is yeas."

"Is she afraid of you?"

"No but she is nervous at times."

Red realized why Vincent wants Tifa badly.

"The reason you want her badly is because of the ritual isn't it? The ritual for your lover to be like you?"

"Partially. Tifa meets the requirements of the ritual. She's a woman, she doesn't fear me, and she has the ability to make me do anything for her."

"You do know what that could do to her?"

"Yes. If the ritual is performed she'll be like me. Half human and half demon. I will no longer be alone. I will have her as my bride and the mother of my children. My main intention with Tifa is to share what I have with her. I want to be able to fuck her brains out and reproduce. That's nothing I got to experience. I see all that with Tifa and Tifa only. No one will get in my way too much because if they do I have no problem chopping their fucking head off."

Red looked at Vincent and knew that he was serious about this. He would abject if his motives with Tifa were bad but they aren't. Vincent wanted Tifa to be like him and he wanted her to be the only reason why he's not in a slumber. Vincent didn't feel like talking anymore so he wished Red a good night sleep. Vincent then got On Tifa's cushion bed and laid right next to his everything

_**This chapter was over 2000 words so I hope you all enjoyed it**_


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

_**Back with another chapter. I noticed that most of the time, my grammar errors were in the Author's Notes and sometimes I get words like "was" and "were" mixed up. I did a grammar check on Microsoft Word 2007 and it said this chapter was clear so I'm going to trust it. I'm glad everyone loved the lengthy chapters. I hope this chapter is lengthy enough for you too. Well enough of my senseless gibberish, it's time for you guys to read the chapter while I play Final Fantasy 6 on my computer. Enjoy! ~Myresa**_

Tifa arrived at home with a wide smile on her face. 7th Heaven made 2000 Gil today and she couldn't wait to tell the news to Cloud. They were in a financial bide lately but the 2000 Gil could help them pay off everything without any worry. She closed and locked the door. Her mouth was agape to call Cloud's name but she closed it because she heard a distant noise was coming from their bedroom. Tifa arched one eyebrow in the air and maneuvered quietly around the kitchen to reach the stairs. She approached the stairs and cautiously walked up the steps. Once she was in the hallway upstairs, she heard laughter coming from the bedroom. She twisted the knob and opened the door to see Cloud and Aerith lying in the bed. Tears cascaded down Tifa's face. She couldn't believe the sight that she was seeing. Cloud grabbed his rob from the side of the bed as he started to explain himself to Tifa.

"I wanted to tell you a long time ago but I guess you caught me in the act. Things are not working out the way I want them to so I'm leaving you for Aerith."

Tears continue fall like a waterfall. Without saying anything to Cloud, Tifa ran outside crying as if she had b stabbed in the heart.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tifa had jerked up from her sleep while breathing heavy and sweating profusely. She looked around to see where she was at. She saw Red curled up like a cat on a rock and Vincent holding her by the waist behind her. _I must still be at the Canyon with Vincent and Red still. I must've had a dream or was it a nightmare telling me to go home?_ Tifa wiggled out of Vincent grip and got out the comfortable rock bed. She walked out of the cavern-like bedroom and looked at the stars above Midgar from a distance. Light footsteps approached Tifa from behind. Red nudged Tifa on her leg. Tifa sat on the ground so she and Red could speak on the same level.

"What's going on in your head?"

"I had a nightmare that Cloud was having an affair."

"That's horrible but you know what you need to do right?"

"Yeah. I have to go home. Maybe I've been hanging out with Vincent too much. Hey Red, can I be honest with you?"

"You know you can be honest with me at any given time."

Tifa inhaled and excelled deeply. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts together. She's been kind of feeling bad because she's be hanging out with Vincent more than Cloud. Tifa opened her eyes and began to talk to Red.

"Red, I'm confused here. I mean I love Cloud dearly but ever since I've been hanging out with Vincent I've felt more alive. I feel like I can be myself around Vincent. Although he's dead, he still acts like he's human. Actually Vincent is human if you just minus the teleportation, transformation of wings, and constant random changes of eye color."

Tifa giggled and Red laughed with her also. Tifa continued to speak.

"The point is I feel better when I'm with Vincent. Maybe I need to cut Vincent out of my circle and speak to him on occasion."

"I think it's a little too late for that?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I would love to tell you why but that's not for me to tell. You must find that out by yourself. Vincent's orders."

Tifa nodded to let Red know she understood.

"That's not everything. Vincent wants me very badly and usually a girl will get away from a man like that but I didn't. He kissed me, hugged me, and felt on me. He even cuddles with me and Vincent doesn't look like the cuddling type."

Red nodded in agreement.

"Well then Tifa you have to make a decision."

Tifa sat there for moments thinking to herself. Red nudged Tifa again to show her that Vincent was standing behind her. He held out a hand to help her up from off the ground. He held her close to him and held her face in his hands.

"We need to get you home."

Tifa nodded and walked to the edge of the cliff waiting on Vincent. He came up from behind him her and held her by her waist. Vincent closed his eyes and his wings shot out from his back. Vincent glared at Red before leaping into the night sky and flying towards Midgar. The flight was a quiet. Vincent closed his eyes and connected his mind to Red's.

_We must talk when I return_

_Before you jump to conclusions nothing bad was said. The poor girl is confused and torn between you and Cloud._

_That's because she doesn't know what Cloud is doing behind closed doors. She will be mines!_

Vincent closed his mind from Red to stop the telepathy. He arrived at Tifa's home and landed in front of the front door. Tifa and Vincent were looking a T each other. Her eyes poured into Vincent's red eyes. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you soon Vincent."

"Farewell Tifa."

Vincent turned around and took off and headed back to Red. Tifa looked over to the side of the house to see that Cloud was here. She twisted the door knob as she walked in the house. There were no light on anywhere. Tifa turned on the kitchen light to see the kitchen was still in order. She closed and locked the door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. She heard a noise coming from upstairs. She wasn't sure if it was a moan or a laugh.

_Please don't let it be true!_

Tifa ran up the stairs and burst into the bedroom door and to her horror her nightmare was true. Aerith was lying in her bed while Cloud had his robe on. The tears swelled up in her eyes. Cloud rolled his eyes at her and walked up to her. Aerith smiled as she got comfortable in the bed.

"As you can see Tifa we're not working out. I don't want to be with you anymore. You can take your shit and get the fuck out of here. You better avoid the soldiers like you've been doing. Aerith is with me now."

Tifa took all the information in as she looked from Cloud to Aerith. She smiled gleefully at Tifa because Aerith knew she finally got Cloud to herself. Rage boiled into Tifa as she charged at Aerith and got on the bed. She grabbed Aerith's hair and started punching her in her face. Cloud ran over to Tifa and Aerith.

"Get your hands off of her!"

Cloud pulled Tifa from her hair and drug her all the way to the hallway. Tifa tried to punch at Cloud but her punches were useless. Cloud had pushed Tifa down the steps and watched her tumble down. Tifa gashed her face on the last step as she began to cry uncontrollably. She knew her life was over. Cloud went down the steps and grabbed Tifa. He turned her body so she can face him.

"You stupid bitch! You've hurt Aerith and now I'll make you feel pain!"

He slammed Tifa into the wall and then drugged her by her hair while she was standing up. She knew she couldn't fight Cloud so all she did was pray. She prayed that the pain would end and she wished she was dead right about now. Death was better than this pain. Cloud slammed her head into the kitchen sink twice and blood started to gush out her nose. Tifa's entire face was bloody. He opened the door and threw Tifa outside on the ground and slammed and locked the door behind him. The blood had strated to wash away from the rain. Tifa turned her body and looked up at the sky. She stared at the stars as the rain continued to fall down on her. She tought about her bar and what will happen to it. She thought about Red and how angry he'll be. Then her mind drifted to Vincent. He would be pissed if he found out this happened to her. A red hot tear came from Tifa's eyes. She wished that Vincent would come and get her out the rain but there was no Vincent. A figure appeared above Tifa's head.

"Here's another one. Take her to HQ. Looks like another delinquent is off the streets of Midgar."

Another Shinra solider picked Tifa up and carried her to a truck. Once she was in there, the truck drove towards Shinra's HQ. Tifa knew that once she arrived at HQ she'll be getting the execution. Another red and hot tear came from her eye. She thought about Vincent even more. With the final thought of Vincent in her mind, Tifa blacked out.

**XxXxXXxXxXxX**

Vincent landed near Red's cavern. Red walked out and sat on a big rock while Vincent approached him as his wings went back into his back and his eyes changed back to hazel.

"Did you tell Tifa about the ritual?"

"No but she's confused. Everything you told me was true."

Vincent arched his eyebrow. He walked closer to Red and bent down so their head was at the sam level. His eyes were beginning to become a dark hazel color now.

"If I find out you said something to convince her not to be with me forever I'm going to rip your fucking off. I don't care if we have equivalent powers or that we've been friends for a long time. I meant what I said about killing people if they stepped in my way."

Red glared back also speaking in a dark voice. He was not frightened by Vincent.

"I told you the truth. I told her to make a decision soon. If you keep threatening me however, I'll make sure you won't have your bride."

They glared at each other for a couple of moments and Vincent backed up from Red's face. He paced the cavern thinking about how he is going to take Tifa away from Cloud. Vincent felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain worsened as he continued to pace. He collapsed on the ground and Red jumped up and ran towards Vincent. Vincent quivered with pain as he shook uncontrollably. Red shook his head in disbelief.

"Why are you going through this?"

"I.. don't…..know. Something's…. making…me do this. Something from the…..distant. I can't control myself."

Red thought quickly in his mind as he tried to figure out what the hell would make Vincent like this so far. Then he remembered what Tifa had said to him earlier.

"Vincent you must go to her! She said something about a nightmare. It might have come true."

The information made Vincent shake even more. In between the shakes he managed to get off the ground and stand on his weak legs. He limped to the cliff and he tried with all his might to focus on his wings. They manage to appear from his back. The shakes were making it hard for him to take flight. He tried to stop the shaking but he couldn't. He finally managed to hoist his wings, leap in the air and take flight but flying was no use. As soon as his wings flapped, Vincent wings gave out on him and he could no longer fly. Vincent fell on an enormous rock that was on the lower level of Red's cavern. Red ran to the edge of the cliff jumping down rocks as he quickly maneuvered his way down to a fallen Vincent.

_**I hope you all like it. Next chapter will be posted up sometime tomorrow. ~MYRESA**_


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue

_**Back with another update as promised. Now I must warn everyone that I start college this coming Monday and college life might affect me a little. Instead of updating everyday it might change to every other day or every two days but I'll still update don't worry about it. If you read my profile page I hate doing something and not completing it. Enough about me and my life. Read the damn chapter and leave a review and you better love it lol! Enjoy! Myresa**_

Red finally made it to Vincent's motionless body. Vincent's body was stiff like the rock he was laying on. Red managed to push Vincent off the rock with his head and Vincent fell on his back with a loud thud. He started to cough and that was a good sign to Red because it let him know that Vincent was still at least breathing. Red was nudging Vincent in the chest with his paws to at least have Vincent respond in some type of way.

"Vincent you need to get up! Tifa needs you."

Vincent still lay limp on the ground. Red stopped shaking Vincent and began to pace back and forth. He was trying to think of anything to make Vincent get up. Red would go and get Tifa himself but there were two problems to that scenario. Reason number one: It would be harder for Red to get there because although he and Vincent have the same powers, Vincent's powers were far more powerful than Red. Vincent could engulf Midgar with nothing but darkness if he wanted to. Reason number two: If Vincent isn't the one who saves Tifa then Vincent wouldn't be able to live with himself.

_Think Red think. What type of motivation does Vincent needs in order to save Tifa?_

Red thought of an idea instantly. I was a dumb idea in many ways but it's the only way to get Vincent moving. If Red just so happens to get punched in the face then he will take the punch with pride because he knows he did his part. It's up to Vincent to do the rest. Red jumped on Vincent's chest and asked God to please forgive him for the sin is about to commit.

"Vincent get the fuck up! You are really pitiful and I hope you realize that. Tifa would be the dumbest woman in the world to even hang out with you. You're a monster! You will never have Tifa by your side! You can't even get your weak ass off the ground and save her! You're pathetic and you will never have a fucking future with Tifa!"

The words scared Vincent but it was his motivation to get up. Vincent grunted loudly as he rose to his feet. Instead of walking, he ran towards the cliff and jumped off. He focused on his wings and and they appeared from his back seconds later. He started to take flight towards Midgar. He felt Red's mind inside of his.

_You know I didn't mean what I just said right?_

_I know and thanks for the motivation. Do you have any idea where Tifa is at?_

_Check her house and if she's not there then there's no doubt in my mind that Shinra got her_

Vincent nodded and ended the telepathy. He flew to Midgar as fast as he could. He arrived there in no time at all. He went to Tifa's house and flew to the bedroom window. Vincent approached the window and saw that the curtains were open. He looked inside the window and saw Cloud and Aerith banging each other. Vincent started to beat the fuck out of Cloud for doing this to Tifa

_I'll fuck him up later_

Vincent took off and at full speed was heading towards Shinra's HQ. He thought about how Tifa looked and wondered if she was ok. If Cloud has put his hands on his queen, Vincent will murder him. As he was flying there he wondered where she would be. If Shinra found her in the streets then she would be in the prison cell part. That part of the HQ was closer to the back so Vincent decided to fly to the back of Shinra's HQ once he arrived there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tifa was shivering on the ice cold floor of Shinra's HQ. She stood up but quickly fell back down. When Cloud had threw her down the steps, it made her unable to move for a couple of minutes. Tifa is now feeling the after effects of the fall. She looked around and saw that there was a cell in front of her and quickly knew that she was in the prison cell area of the HQ. She trembled as she prayed for a miracle to happen to her. She lost Cloud, got beaten in the process, and is about to get excused soon by Shinra. She thought about her final hours here on Earth and realized he spent them few hours with laughter. A tear rolled down Tifa's face. She thought about Red and Vincent. How would they take it if they found out that she was dead by the hands of Cloud and Shinra? She shook her head and quickly got the thought out of her head. She continued to sit on the cold floor waiting for something to happen. She heard distant footsteps approaching the cells. They got closer and closer as they echoed through the HQ. A Shinra solider appeared in front of Tifa's cell.

"Get the fuck up now!"

Although she struggled, Tifa managed to get up and stand on her feet. The guard opened the cell and Tifa limped out of the cell. The cell locked with a big clash as it locked on its own. The solider pushed Tifa in the direction he wanted her to go to. She continued to limp as she followed the Shinra solider around the area. They've reached the main lobby and the solider pushed a button for the elevator. Once the elevator arrived, the soldier and Tifa got on. The soldier pushed the 20 button. The doors closed and it took them all the way up to the 20th floor. Once the door opened again, the soldier got off the elevator first then Tifa. Tifa was then greeted by Scarlet, the head woman of the Shinra HQ.

"That will be all dog."

The Shinra soldier left when Scarlet dismissed him. She turned to Tifa and smirked.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you her. As you know any delinquent that's caught after the curfew will be executed at once. Since I really hat your fucking guts I'm giving you the axe."

Tifa's eyes widened. The axe is exactly what it means. A big huge guy holds this massive size axe over your head and then drops it down on your head when Scarlet gives the command. Tifa started to cry because her head was literally about to get chopped off. Scarlet motioned for a very huge figure to take Tifa to the roof. Tifa didn't even bother to try and runaway. If she was going to die she was going to die with dignity. Once she was on the roof, the man tied her wrists and ankles with some rope. The man went back inside the building and got the axe.

_This is it Tifa. At least you had some smiles in your life._

The man came back out with the axe in hand and Scarlett also. Scarlet was on her right side and the man was on Tifa's left hand side. Scarlet smiled at Tifa's misery. She knew this was the end of the line for Tifa. The man held up the axe with both of his hands over Tifa's head. Before Scarlett gave out the command, a red light appeared in the room. Scarlet turned her head to see several Shinra soldiers flying everywhere around the room. Blood and intestines were everywhere around the room. Scarlet commended the man to check out what was going on. The man ran up to the door but got trampled on by a deadly looking creature. It almost looked like a wolf. In one swift movement, the wolf ripped the man's head off. Scarlet started to scream as the wolf ran up to her and trampled her. The wolf eyes were full of hate and darkness. Its paw went across Scarlet's face and blood gushed out everywhere. Once the wolf was done with Scarlet, he approached Tifa. Tifa started to panic. Where's Vincent when you need him?

"Stay away from me you demon!"

The wolf growled at her as if it was insulted. It jumped on the platform Tifa was on and bit off the ropes on her. Tifa thought for sure it was going to eat her head. The wolf grabbed Tifa's clothing with its teeth and ran towards the end of the building. Tifa panicked even more. Shinra soldiers emerged from everywhere to shoot at the wolf but the wolf already jumped off the roof. Tifa screamed to the top of her lungs but the wolf landed perfectly on the ground. It headed south with Tifa in its mouth. Once the wolf was far enough from HQ, it stopped and put Tifa out of its mouth. The wolf sat down and looked at her for a minute. Tifa stared back at it. The wolf was more than average size so she knew it wasn't a normal wolf.

"Why did you save me?"

The wolf wanted Tifa to get on its back. Tifa hesitantly got on and the wolf ran at full speed towards the destination it wanted to go. After 30 minutes of riding on this random wolf, the wolf finally stopped at a river bank. It let Tifa get off and it noticed that it was a small crawlspace for her and the wolf to sleep at. The water at this river was also fresh which means they were on the outskirts on Nibelheim. Tifa looked at the lighted up buildings. The wolf began to shake uncontrollably. Tifa looked concerned for it but she didn't want to get to close. The wolf fell to the ground. The pain the wolf was experiencing was horrible. As the wolf withers in pain, Tifa's eyes locked on the wolf eyes. The wolf's silver eyes looked like it contained concern. As human legs appeared, Tifa jumped up in shock. She slowly backed away from the wolf. With one last jolt of pain, the wolf cried out in a howl and silver like smoke appeared from it. Once the smoke subsided, Tifa was shock to see Vincent on the ground motionless once again.

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll update sometime tomorrow if I don't have to get my hair done in zillions but I do get my hair done tomorrow then it'll definitely be Sunday. Sorry it took so long for me to update today. I had fixed some dinner for my husband lol! ~Myresa**_


	8. Chapter 8: Help!

_**So here's another update everybody! It seems like the last chapter was a big success. Thank you for all of the reviews. Again I start school Monday so I might not update everyday like I used to do but I'll still update. Wish me luck on my Associates Degree. I also apologize for updating kind of late. I had to go to my school and purchase my books for my classes. Well I know you guys don't want to know about my school so I'll shut up now. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy this chapter. Thank in advance! ~Myresa**_

Cloud was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had just woken up and it takes him a few minutes to actually get up out of bed. He turned his head to the right and saw that Aerith was gone. She turned his head back to the ceiling. He thought about what he did to Tifa and he did feel a little bad about what he had done but he didn't feel bad that he left her for Aerith. Aerith was more experience in the bed and Tifa was inexperienced. Throughout their relationship, Cloud and Tifa only made love ten times out of the two years. Cloud could understand that Tifa was working in the bar and tried to compromise with her. She didn't have to spread her legs but he decided to ask her can he have head every once in awhile. When Tifa said no that's when Cloud got impatient. He went to Aerith and talked to her and she understood. One thing led to another and Aerith and Cloud started to sleep with one another. Cloud told Aerith that he would leave Tifa for her and that's what he did. He raised his upper body a little because his back started to hurt. He sniffed the air and he didn't smell any breakfast cooking. He frowned and got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Once he arrived the kitchen, he saw that Aerith wasn't in there. He walked into the small living room and saw she was flicking through the channels. Cloud blood was racing through his entire body. He ran up behind Aerith and punched the back of her head. She hit the floor with a loud thud as she gasped. Aerith looked at the rage in Cloud's eyes and she quickly thought to herself that she never saw this side of Cloud before.

"What was that for!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He punched her in the face. Aerith lay on the floor as her nose began to ooze red liquid. She covered it up with her hand. She tried to use her other hand to get off of the floor but Cloud stepped on her hand to prevent that from happening. Aerith looked up at Cloud with so much despair in her eyes. Cloud continued to look down at Aerith.

"Why isn't anything broiling, frying, or baking in this kitchen? When I wake up I want to be greeted with my breakfast. I don't give a damn what time I wake up! My food better be I my face when I wake up or your face will be bashed in!"

Aerith flinched at the anger and tone that Cloud was using towards her. Cloud snatched Aerith's arm and pulled her up to her feet. She looked down at the floor because she didn't want to look Cloud in the eyes but that plan failed because he pulled her face up to look at her.

"I'm very particular about my food so make sure it isn't nasty because if it is I'll throw it in your face with no hesitation."

Aerith gulped down her spit as she nodded her head. Cloud released her arm and she quickly ran to the bathroom. She grabbed a warm rag and placed it on her bloody nose. Once the blood had clamed down, Aerith ran to the kitchen and grabbed some pots and pans. She looked inside the refrigerator and grabbed some bacon, eggs, butter, and biscuits. She placed the biscuits in a pan and placed it in the oven.

_What temperature does this goes on and how long it takes?_

Aerith didn't know what the hell she had to do so she put the oven on 450 and decided to leave the biscuits in the oven for 20 minutes. She turned the stove on and blue fire came out of the eye. Unbeknownst to Cloud, Aerith didn't know shit about cooking. Her mother did all of the cooking before she died. Aerith figure it was no point to cook if her mom was cooking. She placed the bacon in some water to boil it.

_I think you're supposed to boil bacon. I hope you're supposed to boil it._

Aerith placed some butter in another pan and started to make some eggs. She always saw her mom mix eggs around in a pan so she mix it around. Once Aerith decided that the eggs were done, she grabbed a plate and placed the eggs on it. The water that the bacon was in was boiling so in Aerith's mind that means that the bacon was done. She grabbed the uncooked bacon with a fork and placed it on the plate. She figured the biscuits should've been done since the eggs and bacon was done. She opened the oven and grabbed an oven mitten to get the pan out. The biscuits were so hard that she couldn't even put a fork in it so she grabbed it with her hand.

"Aerith! Where is my food!"

Aerith jumped at Cloud's voice. She quickly ran up the stairs and went inside the bedroom. Cloud had a smile on his face but it quickly faded away as he saw the food that Aerith had presented to him. Aerith was a little proud of herself.

"Breakfast is served!"

_Is this bitch crazy or loony?_

After putting that thought in his head, he grabbed the plate and picked the eggs up in his hands. The yolk was nowhere near done and the bacon was still raw. The biscuits might as well become a baseball. He took the eggs and made Aerith pay attention to it.

"Look at these eggs! The yolk looks like they haven't been even touched. Look at the biscuits! I could throw these at your fucking forehead and give you a concussion! What the fuck is up with this bacon! What did you do to it!"

"I put it in some water and boiled it"

Cloud just stared at her for a moment before putting the plate on the bed. He punched her in her stomach and then pushed her on the floor. Aerith had gagged as Cloud grabbed her neck, cutting off her air supply. The rage Cloud felt inside of him was more than horrific. He began to strangle Aerith and then she push her down on the floor. Aerith rose up and tried to run for the door but Cloud was quicker and blocked her way. He grabbed her arm and began to spoke in a voice only dead people would know.

"Are you out of your fucking mind! What the fuck is wrong with you serving me that shit!"

Cloud punched her body on a wall and smacked her. As Cloud was slapping Aerith in the face, he spoke in between the smacks.

"Don't (slap) you (slap) ever (slap) do (slap) that (slap) again (slap)!"

He grabbed a fistful of hair and walked her to the bed. He pushed her face first on the bed and lifted up her pajama shirt and ripped off her underwear. Aerith started to kick Cloud all over but it wasn't enough to prevent him from going inside her. The pain was excruciating as Cloud pounded himself inside of her. Aerith screamed for help but no one came. Cloud slapped her for screaming in his ear.

"Shut the fuck up Aerith! No one will save you!"

Aerith did what she was told as the tears rolled down her face. The pain got worse as Cloud continued to go inside of her. Cloud was aroused that he was actually enjoying this. He never fucked a woman's ass before but like the saying goes there's a first time for everything. Aerith wanted scream again but she suppressed it by stuffing her mouth with the bed sheets. Cloud was in heaven as he picked up the pace and his moaning got louder with every stroke. The cum was at the head of his penis.

"Submit to me Aerith!"

Aerith closed her eyes and pretended that she was in a happy place potting flowers. The hot liquid in her ass disturbed her peace as it dripped down her leg. Cloud pulled out and tucks himself in his pants. He flipped Aerith over and saw that Aerith was crying more than he thought she did. He grabbed her frail body and held her closely. Aerith had a confused look upon her face. She was beat and raped by the man she supposedly loved. Cloud kissed her lips and held her chin with his finger.

"Please don't make me do that again. Next time you disobey the same thing will happen to you but only worse." Cloud got off the bed and walked down the steps. Aerith had never felt so filthy in her life. She grabbed a pillow and rolled her entire body over. She fell asleep thinking what hell she just got herself into.

_**Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be tomorrow or Monday after college. Until then please review and thank in advance! ~Myresa**_


	9. Chapter 9: Dedication

_**Ok I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and support. College is basically here but that don't mean I won't update. I still continue to update whenever I can. Everybody is worried about Vincent right? So this chapter is going by to the outskirts of Nibelheim. Also, I noticed that people is wondering what the hell is going on with Cloud and his behavior. You'll find out what's going on with Cloud later in the story but for now let's see what Tifa and Vincent is up to lol! Thanks in advance for the support! ~Myresa**_

Tifa approached Vincent with hesitation. She have seen Vincent in a lot of ways but becoming a werewolf was something she never imagined. She was scared out of her mind now. She kneeled next to him and started to shake his body, trying to get him to come to his conscious.

"Vincent? Can you hear my voice?"

Vincent moaned a little as he looked up at a figure that was blurred. He began to focus on it and he soon realized that Tifa was right next to him. He flashed a weak smile at Tifa as he struggled to get up from the ground. Once he was half way up, he looked into Tifa's concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes you did."

Vincent smirked as he looked at the river that was in front of him. He watched as the fish leaped in and out of the water. He looked up at the stars and saw how beautiful they were. Besides Tifa, Vincent loved nature. When he was a living man he didn't pay any attention to it but when he was dead he appreciated it more. Isn't that ironic or what? Vincent got up from the ground and walked near the river. He placed his feet inside of the water as the cold chill went inside his body. Vincent turned to Tifa and reached his arm out to her.

"Come to me Tifa."

Tifa walked over to the water and took off her boots. She slowly placed her feet inside of the water as she instantly started to shiver. Vincent quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms. It took awhile to warm up but she eventually did. Vincent was a natural warm body. The sun was shining through the water but it wasn't enough to keep her warm. Tifa looked up into Vincent's eyes and saw that they weren't hazel but green.

"What do the green eyes mean?"

"Pain"

"Why do you feel pain?"

Vincent separated from Tifa and walked more into the water. Vincent must've forgot that Tifa gets cold easily because as soon as he broke away from her she started to shiver. He turned to Tifa and spoke in a hurt but stern dark voice.

"I turned into something that I didn't want you to see. Becoming the werewolf was my ultimate transformation."

"Do you have ultimate magic?"

"Yes but we'll discuss that at my paradise."

Tifa assumed that paradise means his home. Tifa nodded and got out of the water and put her boots back on. Vincent was completely shirtless because of the transformation. He'll look like a fool walking around with no shirt on so I guess why his wings appeared from back but his eyes were still green.

_He must hate the fact that I saw him like that but it's really not a big deal_

Tifa walked over to Vincent and held on to him tight. He soared in the air as Vincent flew towards his home. They were instantly inside of Nibelheim. The ice cream place that Vincent had showed her a couple of days ago was still standing and had a very long line. Vincent made his wings flap even faster as he continued to fly. Tifa saw Vincent's little house but noticed he past it. Tifa frowned in confusion as she turned to Vincent to ask him a question.

"You do realize that we past your house right?"

"I said we're going to my paradise not my house."

Tifa looked at Vincent in bewilderment as Vincent continued to fly. They went 3 miles from the house and there was this big castle-like building that Vincent had landed in front of. Once Vincent released Tifa, she got a good chance to look at the building and she couldn't believe her eye. She were about to step foot in a castle and she was super excited. She turned to Vincent and started to jump up and down like a little kid.

"Vincent please hurry up and open the door!"

Vincent chuckled at Tifa's happiness and he was kind of happy that she was happy. He went over to the door and put the key in the keyhole. He turned it and before Vincent could say come in, Tifa had barged trough the door. She was greeted by a huge lobby/living room. She was greeted by very soft and sensual music that was echoing through the castle. She ran into the dining room and saw a very huge table that was beyond too big for Vincent alone.

"Why do you have this big table if it's just you?"

"I live like a king and every king needs a queen. You thought I was playing when I said I wanted you as my queen. Tifa, I'm a demon that says what I mean and mean what I say. Come follow me to my room. We must talk."

Tifa nodded as she followed Vincent upstairs. She looked at the black marble floors and noticed that there wasn't a hint of dust on the floor. Once she was upstairs, Vincent made a right at the corner and Tifa saw two doors together. Vincent opened them up and his room appeared before her eyes and she was astonished. Vincent had a balcony to view Nibelheim. To the right was the bathroom and everything in there was chrome. In front of her there was the bed and the bed was so huge that at least ten people can fit in it. She went up to the blanket that was on the bed and felt how soft it was.

"Tifa come to the bathroom."

Tifa walked into the bathroom and sa that Vincent had 2 big towels and 2 small ones.

"We'll talk once we get out of the shower."

"We're getting in together?"

"Of course we are."

Tifa was a little nervous. She never been fully naked in front of a man before not even when she was with Cloud. When they had sex, Tifa's upper body was clothed. Vincent took off his clothes and tested the water. Tifa noticed how Vincent kept his body well kept. She slowly took off her clothes and once she was done Vincent was done testing the water. Although Tifa was a little dirty, Vincent loved the way Tifa's body was shaped. Her breast was making it hard not to grab them and suck the life out of both of them. He grabbed her hand softly and lead her to the shower. They grabbed a small towel, lathered some soap on it, and began to wash themselves up. They washed their bodies in silence as the water was the only thing that made noise between them. Tifa was trying to hide her body from Vincent and Vincent noticed it.

"Why do you hide such a beautiful body like that?"

"I've never been exposed like this to a man before."

Vincent nodded and chuckled at the young girl as he continued to clean himself. Once their bodies were thoroughly washed, Vincent got out the shower with Tifa right behind him. They walked into the bedroom and Vincent had put on some boxers while Tifa stood and watched how his penis looked so beautiful. Vincent caught Tifa looking at his penis and she turned away and it made Vincent laugh in his dark voice.

"It's all yours sweetheart. Just tell me whenever you want it. Here take this big white shirt until I take you shopping tomorrow."

Tifa grabbed the white shirt that looked like a dress on her once she put it on. Vincent smirked as Tifa looked incredibly sexy with wet hair and that oversized shirt. Vincent led Tifa to the bed and laid down with Tifa by his side. They cuddled up with each other while they were under the covers. Tifa smiled at Vincent while waiting on him to talk. Vincent cleared his throat before speaking in his dark voice.

"I didn't want you to see me as a werewolf because I knew you would fear me ad I don't want you to fear me."

"Oh. Had I known that you could transform into an animal I wouldn't have been that frighten. Can you transform into other animals?"

"No. I can only change into a werewolf when I'm very pissed."

"Oh. You must've sensed that I was in danger and you went overboard."

Vincent nodded at Tifa's statement. Tifa stared at Vincent's now hazel eyes and continued to speak.

"What's your ultimate magic?"

"Ultimia but I don't use it unless something or someone is threatening to destroy the world like Sephiroth did."

Tifa nodded and got more comfortable under Vincent. Vincent looked down at Tifa and lifted her chin up with her finger. They both stared into each other eyes for a moment and Tifa knew that whatever Vincent had to say to her was going to be a serious question.

"Tifa, I'm not on of those men that will beat your ass because you didn't want to stay with me. I want you to keep it real with me. I'm going to tell you my intentions with you and you decide from there. I want you to become mines forever. I want you to be my bride, the mother of my children, and I want you to be like me. I will train you how to use your magic and I will also how to defend yourself better now that you and Cloud are threw. I basically want you in my future."

Tifa stared at Vincent as he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a little black box. He opened it up and a 20 karat sterling silver ring appeared. It glisten in Tifa's eyes as she admired it. Vincent slipped the ring on her right ring finger. He held her hands gently in his and looked at Tifa in the eyes.

"I may be dead but the little love inside of me isn't gone. I want to share the little I have inside of me with you. This isn't a marriage proposal. This is a dedication. Tifa Lockheart, will you dedicate your life and sol to me.

A tear slipped from Tifa's face. She hugged Vincent tightly around his neck.

"Yes I will Vincent."

"That's all I needed to know. You won't hear me say these words to often but thank you Tifa."

He laid back on his bed more comfortably as he passionately kissed his woman of dedication. Vincent finally got Tifa to himself. Now the next step is to sexually tame her.

_**Hoped you all like the chapter. It's officially 1:13 a.m.! I have to be at school at 9:30. I hope me staying up this late shows all of you that I really appreciate the support. Again please review and wish me luck at school in a couple of hours lol! Thanks in advance! ~Myresa**_


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping

_**I'm back with another chapter. Luckily for you guys I don't have school on Fridays. I will try to update at least on Fridays and Saturdays every week. Although I have school to attempt to, I won't leave you guys hanging. I promised that I wouldn't just up and leave on you guys like that and I'll stick to my promise. I will make sure that I update tomorrow but I need my reviews for my motivation lol! Again please and review my story and I'll update sometime tomorrow. Thanks in advance for the support and the love you all have shown me for this story. Ok, enough with my gibberish on with the chapter already!**_

Tifa woke up with Vincent next to her with his eyes closed sleeping like a baby. She wiggled out of his grip and got out of the bed. She went to the right of the bedroom and went inside the bathroom. She took all of her clothes out and stepped into the shower. She washed her body to rid the dirt that was cascading down her back. Once all the dirt was off of her, she rinsed the soap off of her and turned off the shower. She stepped out and grabbed a black towel that was hanging on the rack. She looked around the bathroom as she wrapped the towel around her.

_Vincent is very fond of the color black._

Tifa walked out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom. She noticed that Vincent had changed her position but was still asleep. She placed her clothes in a hamper and went over to Vincent's dresser and grabbed a big T-shirt to wear. Once the shirt was on her she went downstairs into the kitchen. She saw that there were double ovens laying side by side. She looked above her head to see several of skillets hanging from above. Tifa grabbed a red and black one by it's handle and placed it on the stove. She took Vincent ass a meat eater and she was right because once she opened the refrigerator, she was greeted with sausages, steak, and other meats. Tifa grabbed the New York Strip steak and placed it on the counter. Since it was in the afternoon she decided to make steak and potatoes. She searched the kitchen for the potatoes and finally came across them in a cabinet near the stoves. She grabbed them and placed them on the counter. She grabbed a knife and started to carefully peel them. Once she was done with the sixth one, she grabbed a potato masher and mashed some potatoes together. She placed the steak in the skillet and turned the oven on. She placed butter, salt, and pepper inside the potatoes and placed them in a pot of boiling water. Once everything was done, se placed Vincent's food neatly on a plate. She walked up the stairs to Vincent's bedroom and placed the plate beside his sleeping body. She shock him lightly and he looked absolutely lovely. His hair was everywhere in a sexy way and his hazel eyes glistened through the room. He kissed Tifa's lips and looked down at the bed while smirking in the process.

"Thank you my queen."

He kissed her again and started to eat his food. She smiled because Vincent was eating her food. She grabbed her fork and began to eat her food. Vincent was done in 15 minutes and he got up from the bed and walked to his bathroom. Tifa grabbed their plates and took them downstairs. Once she was done cleaning the dishes, she walked back upstairs to see Vincent shirtless. His body was still incredible to Tifa. Vincent walked up to Tifa and lightly kissed her lips.

"We're doing some shopping today."

Tifa was shocked at what Vincent just said.

"Where to?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Just enjoy the ride there?"

"You have a car?"

"I have a Mustang, Harley Davidson, and a Phantom. We're riding in the Phantom today. You didn't honestly think that I flew every single time I travel?"

"Honestly I did."

Vincent slightly chuckled at Tifa's astonishment. He went into a closet and pulled a shirt and some jeans out along with a thong and a bra. They were brand new and they all had the tag still on them.

"I bought these as I anxiously waited for the day you would come to me so I bought these just in case."

Tifa grabbed the clothes from Vincent's hand and took off the big T shirt. Vincent admired the body that Tifa was rocking. She put on the clothes and she admired the way it fitted on her.

"Thanks Vincent it's fits very nice on me."

Vincent smirked and kissed his queen. He put on a black shirt and grabbed his keys off the nightstand. He led the way as a eager Tifa was right behind him. He smirked at the way Tifa goes back to her childish ways from time to time. He walked through the kitchen and went to some stairs that Tifa never really paid any attention to. Down the set of stairs was a garage with the cars that Vincent said he had. The black Phantom shined as it waited for its owner to enter it. He unlocked Tifa's door first then opened it. Once she was inside, he walked over to his side of the car and got inside the car. He drove away from his castle as Tifa looked out the window and enjoyed all the trees and grass that were around the castle. Vincent's eyes were locked on the road as he drove around Nibelheim. Tifa was still wondering where Vincent was taking her. She looked from outside the window and turned to him.

"So you still won't tell me where we going?"

Although his eyes were still focused on the road, he responded to Tifa's question.

"No. you will find out for yourself once we get there."

"Can I at least have a hint?"

Vincent thought about it before responding. "Yeah. Here's the hint. You'll be out of your comfort zone and I know you've never been to a place like this."

Tifa was now confused. Instead of asking questions she sat back and enjoyed the ride. After 10 minutes of anticipating, they finally pulled up to a parking lot. Vincent and Tifa got out the Phantom, closed and locked the doors. Tifa followed Vincent as they both walked hand and hand with each other. There was Forever 21 and Tifa thought that Vincent was guiding her there but saw that she wasn't going in there. She looked up at the sign that was above the building and Tifa's eyes widened. She saw that the sign read "Pleasure World" and she quickly turned to Vincent. They walked inside and Vincent allowed Tifa to walk in first. Her eyes were widened more and she quickly turned to Vincent.

"Are we in a sex store!"

Vincent laughed in that dangerous laugh he always do.

"The look on your face is priceless. I told you were going to be out of your comfort zone."

He grabbed a small basket that was next to the blow up dolls. Tifa trailed behind Vincent as she looked at the store's contents. As Vincent placed a red dildo in the basket, he looked over at Tifa and saw that she was playing with a blue butterfly. Vincent smirked and approached Tifa.

"I see you're fascinated with this toy."

Tifa nodded in agreement. "I must admit, it is intriguing. Where and what does this go and do?"

"it goes do your vagina and plays with your clit."

Tifa placed her hand over her mouth and giggled at the answered. Vincent smirked and took the toy from Tifa's hands and placed it in the small basket. Tifa trailed behind Vincent again. They were in the section where whips and paddles were sold. Tifa quickly tapped Vincent's shoulders.

"Please don't whip me! That stuff on TV looks like it hurts like hell!"

Vincent laughed at Tifa before responding.

"I wouldn't do that to a queen like you; however, I am purchasing a paddle. Bend over!"

Tifa was taken aback by Vincent's demand. Before she bent over she made sure that nobody was around to see her bent over like this. She thanked the Lord that it was just her and Vincent. The owner was in his own little world reading a magazine. Once she was in position, Vincent slammed the paddle on Tifa's ass. She thought it would hurt but it didn't. she turned to Vincent with a smile on her face.

"That actually wasn't so bad. I actually kind of liked it."

"Good because I might want to test it out soon."

Tifa blushed as she stood back up and as Vincent placed the paddle in the basket. Once they were done, they headed to counter and Vincent placed the basket on the counter. Tifa had grabbed some Trojan condoms but they were extra sensitive. Vincent nodded and Tifa placed them on the counter. The man rung up the items and Vincent paid it with his debit card. Vincent grabbed the plastic bags and walked out of the door with his queen. Tifa popped the trunk open while Vincent placed the bags in the trunk. Once they were inside, Vincent reached in his pocket and grabbed a credit card and gave it to Tifa. Tifa had a confused look on her face.

"What's this for?"

"I want you to go to Forever 21 and shop for some clothes while unpack these things at the house. Get anything you want and don't worry about the price. If it's beautiful to you then get it. You'll need a lot of clothes so shop until you drop. I'll sense when you're done."

Tifa jumped on Vincent and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She kissed him passionately as she jumped for joy and ran to the clothing store. Vincent chuckled and got inside his car and drove off. Tifa walked inside the store and immediately went to the underwear section. She was browsing through when a voice called her name. She turned to see that Aerith was behind her with two black eyes.

_**Ok I understand that this chapter wasn't as exciting but some will be like this because I want Tifa and Vincent to develop. Aerith and Tifa in the same store! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow so look for it sometime tomorrow! Thanks or reading and please leave a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11: History

_**As promised, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and support! It really means a lot to me. A couple of chapters ago, Cloud had whopped Aerith's ass and some of you were wondering how in the hell Cloud get so damn violet. I hope this chapter will explain things a bit more for you guys. Again please continue to support me and thanks again for all the love and support! Enough with my soft comments read the chapter already!**_

Tifa gasped and placed her hand over her lips. She walked up to Aerith and embraced her with a hug. Aerith sobbed as Tifa held her. Tifa released her and whipped the tears from her face.

"Cloud did this to you didn't he?"

Aerith simply nodded to Tifa's answer. Tifa swore under her breath and looked down at the floor with a lot of thoughts going on in her mind. She looked back up at Aerith.

"Do you want some advice and help?"

Aerith nodded again.

"Well I'm here to shop for some clothes because I never got a chance to get any clothes. Just give me 2 hours and I'll be with you or you can join along with me."

Aerith nodded again as her and Tifa browsed through the clothes of the store. When Tifa was done getting all of her outfits together, she struggled to carry all of the clothes to the register. It seemed like Tifa had bought the entire store. Once the cashier rung all of the stuff up, Tifa swiped the card and everything was purchased. Tifa and Aerith walked out of the store with at least 20 bags. They went next to a bench and sat down. Aerith and Tifa placed the bags on the ground and looked at each other. Tifa felt sorry for Aerith in a way but then again the rage was still inside of her.

"Aerith, when did Cloud do this to you?"

"A couple of days ago. It was over his food."

Tifa shook her head as she remembered how she got beat for two weeks straight because she couldn't cook right at first.

"Explain to me what happened."

"We both slept in and it was basically lunch time. He started to holler at me about food. I knew I didn't know how to cook but I didn't want to tell Cloud that I didn't know how to cook. I went into the kitchen and made some food. I must admit, it didn't look appétitzing. When I brought it to him, he slapped it out of my hands and started to beat me. He then raped me and told me to not ever make him do that to him again."

Tears slid down Aerith's face on she finished telling Tifa what happened. She whipped the tears away and began to speak again.

"Tifa, I don't expect you to forgive me but can you at least help me out?"

"There's nothing I can do and that's the God honest truth. The only thing I can tell you is when you get fed up you'll leave. I can give you a background story of why Cloud is like that."

Aerith waited patiently as Tifa began to elaborate Cloud's life history.

"The pain started when Cloud was nothing but a mere boy."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Young Cloud was running around in his room playing with his favorite action figure his dad just bought him. He grabbed another action figure and he began to make the two toys wrestle each other as he was making sound effects in the process.

"Cloud! Supper's ready!"

"Ok Mom!"

Cloud through the toys on his bedroom floor and ran downstairs to the kitchen. He sat in his usual seat as he anxiously waited for his mom to put his supper on the table. Cloud licked his lips as he saw what was in front of him. Meatballs and spaghetti was his favorite meal. The front door opened and Memphis (Cloud's father) appeared from behind the door. Cloud got out of his seat and ran to his father's legs and clutched them tightly.

"Daddy you're home! I missed you so much!"

Memphis grabbed his son's hair and shook it to where his hair was everywhere on his head.

"Cloud, go sit back at the table and finish your food."

Cloud nodded and eagerly went back to his seat and jumped on his chair. He grabbed his fork and twirled his fork to eat his spaghetti. Cloud's mother, Diane, went to her husband and kissed him on his lips lightly.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs."

Memphis nodded and went over to the table and sat down. Diane brings a plate over to Memphis and sat it down in front of him. She walked away and started to clean the dishes that were in the sink. Memphis grabbed the fork and took some food and placed it in his mouth. He started to chew but his crunched up together. He spat the food out of his mouth and Cloud and Diane looked at him. Memphis turned to Dian with so much fire in his eyes. Dian went over to him and grabbed his plate.

"I'll make you some more dear."

When Diane turned around to walk away, Memphis slapped her across her head and she fell on the kitchen floor with a big thud. Cloud jumped out of his seat and ran over to his mom.

"Mommy!"

"Cloud leave the kitchen!"

No Daddy! You hurt Mommy!"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Don't you dare yell at my son like that ever again!"

Diane kicked Memphis in his balls and he fell to the kitchen floor. She quickly ran to the drawer where all the silverware were kept and pulled out a butcher's knife. Cloud backed away from his mother and father. His blue eyes filled up with tears as he watched his mom and dad. Memphis got up from the floor and pushed Diane into the refrigerator. They both fought and struggled over the knife as their son watch in horror. Diane's arms were slashed by the knife and it made her drop her guard. Memphis pulled his arm back to stab Diane in the heart but he missed and the knife landed in the wooden counter. Diane grabbed the knife and stabbed Memphis in his stomach with it. She pulled the knife out and continued to repeatedly stab Memphis. Cloud started to bawl as he seen the scene.

"Mommy stop you're killing Daddy!"

Someone must've called the police because sirens were heard nearby. Cloud panicked and ran out of the side door. Diane stood there crying at he husband's corpse. The police burst into the door with guns aimed at her. Dian raised her hands in the air. One policeman grabbed her wrists and handcuffed her. She smiled because she no longer had to suffer from Memphis's hand and fist. Diane was placed at a deputy car as she prayed to the Lord for forgiveness. She continued to cry as the police car pulled off. Cloud continued to run. There were cops and normal Nibelheim folks everywhere. Young Tifa was standing in front of her house door. She saw Cloud and Cloud saw her. They both ran to each other and gave each other a hug. Tifa led Cloud into her home so they can go to her bedroom and talk with one another. Tifa and Cloud sat on Tifa's bed.

"What happened to your mommy and daddy Cloud?"

Cloud cried as he managed to croak out the answer to Tifa's question.

"Mommy killed Daddy."

Tifa gasped and started to cry herself. Cloud raised himself out of the bed. He paced Tifa's room a little as he tried to gather his thoughts. He stopped in the middle of the room and angry tears rolled down his face. Tifa got up and embraced her friend in need. Cloud cried on Tifa's shoulder as the hot tears soaked her shoulder. Cloud broke the embrace and turned away from Tifa. Tifa ran behind him and screamed his name as he continued to walk away.

"Cloud where are you going!"

"Mommy killed Daddy! I hate girls!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Aerith took in all of the information with shock. That's the reason why Cloud is the way he is.

"I didn't know such a thing had happened to him."

"Yes it did happen but it doesn't give him an excuse to put his hands on women. Aerith, in a way I feel sorry for you but in a way I don't. you got yourself into this mess now you gotta figure out how to get out of it."

Tifa stood up, grabbed her bags that contained her clothes and walked towards the parking. She placed her bags inside of Vincent's trunk. She got on the passenger side of Vincent's Phantom and he sped off. Aerith sat on the bench thinking how will she get out of this mess. She got up from the bench and started to walk to Midgar, where her monster boyfriend was awaiting her arrival.

_**Now you guys have a background check. I hope you guys were intrigued. I'll update as soon as I can whenever I get the chance.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Penetration

_**I'm doing a surprise update today! Thank you for all of the reviews and support. It's not even 15 chapter and already the story is a hit. Again, thank you for everything. Well I kept it short and sweet this time on the author's note. Enjoy the chapter! ~Myresa **_

Tifa folded all of her clothes neatly into the empty the empty dresser that Vincent had bought for her. Once she was done, she plopped on the bed and inhaled the new environment she was in. She went from being stuck in a house that was the size of a studio apartment to a castle. She went from a crazy man to a creepy man. Tifa knew Vincent liked her a lot but she wasn't aware that he liked her this much. There's more to this story than Vincent isn't telling her. She got up and went around the castle to search for Vincent. She searched around the kitchen a living room but have no luck finding Vincent. She went up to the extra bedrooms but still no luck. Once Tifa closed the extra bedroom door, she heard a soft sound echoing through the castle. She followed the sound as it rung in her ear as she got closer to the sound. A door was slightly cracked and Tifa opened it a little more and saw that Vincent was sitting down on a stool. Tifa smiled as she went all the way in the music room and walked to Vincent. She saw that Vincent was playing a gold harp. He looked like God playing the harp. The black hair that was cascading over his shoulder were moving with his head as he hummed the tune that he was playing. Instead of interrupting his rhythm, she watched as he played his harp. Once he was done playing his last tune, he opened up his hazel eyes and stared into Tifa's gentle eyes.

"That was a beautiful melody. Where did you get that from?"

"My transformation. I heard this melody from when I was being reborn I heard a soft tune in my ears. It may have been a dream and it may not have been but the melody was stuck on me."

Tifa was nervous asking Vincent what she wanted to ask. Vincent sensed the vibe from Tifa and spoke in his dark voice.

"I know you want to ask me something so just spit it out."

Tifa nodded and inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly before speaking to Vincent. " I want to know how and why you transformed."

Vincent nodded and took Tifa by the hand. He stroked it softly as he pondered how to tell Tifa about himself without making her feel like an idiot. He gathered his thoughts together and spoke in a very clear voice.

"I transformed because I was murdered by Hojo. I was used as an experiment and things went wrong. Both me and Red were the best of friends. He was transformed into what you see today and so was I. He ejected me and Red wit a Placebo and it was too much of a dose killing both of us in the process. He somehow revived us and now we look like this."

Tifa gasped at Vincent's pain. She didn't have any idea that Hojo played a major role like that in his life. She knew she hated him but never knew why. She walked over to Vincent and hugged him tightly crushing his face with her breast. Although he started to get horny as hell, Vincent couldn't breathe so he jerked away from her so he could get some oxygen. Tifa blushed and giggled at her actions.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. If you want to know more information we can visit Red tomorrow. Until then let's get in the bed"

Tifa nodded and Vincent rose up from his stool. He and Tifa walked to the master bedroom and Vincent closed the door behind him. Tifa got in the oversized bed and got comfortable under the covers. Vincent took all of his clothes off and got in the bed. Tifa turned and blushed as she admired Vincent's body. It seemed like his black hair was sexier when he had on no clothes. His chest was still in perfect condition and his legs were thick from all the muscle that was on them. She took glances at him and turning away and blushing at the same time. Vincent chuckled and he rubbed Tifa's arm softly. He leaned over to Tifa's right ear and whispered in it.

"You can explore my body as much as you want to. Go ahead."

Tifa eyes were hugged but she managed to obey Vincent as she stared at his rock hard chest. She placed her right hand on his chest. The chill that went through her body as she pressed her hand the cold block and began to move it up and down his chest. Vincent hummed lightly as Tifa rubbed him down. She slid her hands down a little further and she touched his erected dick. She pulled back quickly because she didn't expect it to be hard. Vincent opened his eyes and Tifa saw that his eyes were dark blue. He leaned over to Tifa again and began to kiss her lips softly. Tifa eagerly replied as she began to rub Vincent's body from head to toe. The rubbing only made Vincent more excited and he forced himself on top of Tifa. He ripped all of her clothes off of her an threw them on the floor. In between Tifa's legs were hot boiling lava. Vincent took his index finger and shoved it inside of Tifa's innocent body. He played with her clit as she began moan. He took his finger out and licked the hot juices. He moaned as he ate the delicious juice from his finger.

"Your body is so edible."

He reached over to his nightstand and opened it up and grabbed a Trojan condom. He ripped the wrapper off with his teeth and placed it on his dick. He was so hard and horny that his dick began to hurt. Vincent placed himself inside of Tifa and before he began he said a few words to her.

"This is what I've wanted for the past two years."

Once he was done talking there was no words spoken. The only thing that was in the bedroom was the moans of Vincent and Tifa. Vincent grabbed Tifa's hips and showed her how to move with him. Once she got the hang of it the pleasure was better for the both of them. If Tifa knew that sex was this pleasurable then she would've been had sex with Vincent. His shaft continue to go in and out of her she moaned. She was getting more excited and she was feeling the sex more.

"Please go faster Vincent!"

That's the sexiest thing Tifa had said to Vincent. He chuckled as he began to quicken his speed. The more Vincent pounded into her the louder Tifa would moan. Tifa felt like she to pee so she tried to hold on to it but she couldn't. Liquid oozed from her vagina and she screamed Vincent's name.

"VINCENT!"

It was the motivation to go to town on Tifa and moan even louder. He finally came and he collapsed on Tifa. Both of them lay on each other out of breath and with a smile on their face. Vincent rolled over to the trash can that was near his nightstand. He pulled off the condom and wrapped it up and threw it away. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He wet it and gave the towel to Tifa. Tifa grabbed the towel and wiped herself clean.

"Sorry I peed in your bed."

Vincent chuckled at her innocence.

"Angel that wasn't piss. That was cum. I basically gave you an orgasm."

Tifa blushed at the bold statement. Vincent had laid back down in the bed and Tifa cuddled up with him. She kissed good night and turned back around and closed her eyes. Although she was inexperienced, sex with Vincent was enjoyable. She couldn't wait to last Vincent's dick again.

_**I hoped you all loved the little sex scene between Tifa and Vincent. It was rated as M for a reason. Well I'm about to go to sleep next to my husband and go to sleep so I can go deal with Psychology 101 and Math 105 tomorrow at school**_


	13. Chapter 13: Plea

_**I'm back with another chapter! I would like to thank everyone for their support but I would like to make one announcement… to an anonymous reviewer. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your honest criticism but something should have told you that you didn't like the story after the 5**__**th**__** chapter. If you thought my story was supposedly a "train wreck" then you should've stopped. NEWS FLASH! This is fan fiction and THIS is my imagination! As I stated in the beginning, my story wouldn't revolve around the FFVII that people see in the video game. This story revolve around how I THINK. You don't like the story well don't read it no more! Anyways, again I want to say thank you to all the people that continues to read this story with a POSITIVE attitude. Please R&R**_

Cloud was finishing the finishing touches on the for the For Sale sign to post on 7th Heaven. He figured since Tifa out of his out of his life, he could sell the bar for some extra Gil. Aerith came downstairs and quickly ran into the kitchen. She looked at some cookbooks while she was out shopping and managed to remember a recipe for breakfast. She placed some sausage and bacon in one skillet and some eggs in the other one. She put some biscuits in the oven and patiently waited for them to get done. Once all the food was done, she placed all the food on a plate and gave it to Cloud. Cloud looked at Aerith for a very long time before stabbing his fork into his eggs and putting a small portion in his mouth. He chewed it slowly and realized that the food was actually better than the other food. Cloud did a thumbs up to Aerith and she smiled brightly. Once Cloud was finished with his food, he put his fork and plate in the sink and started to make his way to the door. Aerith grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going Cloud?"

"I'm going to put this For Sale sign on 7th Heaven then I'm going to Cosmo Canyon to visit Red. I know he's probably worried about me."

"Oh ok. Well have fun."

"I will. Just make sure my dinner's ready when I'm back. I'll be back around 10:00"

Cloud opened and slammed the door behind him. Aerith dropped her face but quickly picked it back up. She refused to stay in this house all night and become Cloud's puppet. She went into the kitchen to look out of the small window. She heard Cloud's car roar to life as he drove off onto the road. Aerith wished Cloud would get caught by the Shinra but as long as a person was in a vehicle after the curfew it was ok. Aerith went upstairs into the bathroom and fixed her hair. It took a while to get all the knots out of her brunette hair. She hasn't kept herself up since Cloud had beaten her to a pulp a couple of nights ago. Once she had fixed her hair, Aerith grabbed her purse and went out the door.

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXXxx**

Cloud pulled up in front of 7th Heaven. He grabbed the sign that was on the passenger's side as he got out of his car. He went up to the door and placed the For Sale sign on the corner of the door. A man was walking by and he noticed the sign on the door. He looked at the spiky blonde and asked Cloud a question

"Tifa's selling the bar?"

Cloud turned around and saw a man that looked like he was homeless. From the smell of his God awful clothes, it looks like this man haven't bathed in weeks. His teeth was yellow and rotten. It looked like at once upon a time this man had on a white shirt that was now brown. Cloud tried his best to make sure he didn't puke at this man's feet.

"Uh yeah. She's relocated to another city and uh, she's rebuilding a new one at wherever she's at."

_I hope that sounded convincing_

"Oh that's a shame. Her bar is the only bar in town. I guess she had to get it out of this filthy place. I just seen her couple of days ago with a tall looking fella."

The homeless man caught Cloud's attention and he paid more attention to him.

"What tall looking guy? What does he look like?"

"He was tall and had long hair. That's all I can remember. I didn't see his face but he must've been handsome how the way Tifa was smiling at the man."

The blood in Cloud's body started to boil. He immediately ran in the car and sped off while spraying mud on the homeless man. Cloud had his eyes on the road thinking about the man that the homeless guy was talking about. Cloud didn't know a tall guy really. Before he knew it he was in front of the Cosmo Canyon. He closed and locked the door to his car. He eagerly hopped the rocks that stood before him as he got closer to Red's cavern. Once he was at the top, he saw his dog-like friend awaiting him at the entrance of his home. Cloud hugged his feline friend while Red stood on his back legs and hugged Cloud back. Once the greetings were over, Cloud and Red walked inside the cavern and sat down on the rock seats.

"How you been Red?"

"Fine. Watching over my homeland. What about yourself?"

"Great…. Well actually I'm stuck in a little bind."

"Financial bind?"

"No. It's more like a relationship bind. Tifa and I broke up and I think she found someone new already."

Red already knew who that someone was. He had to pretend he didn't know and play physiatrist to Cloud so it will sound less suspicious.

"Who and where did you here that from?"

"From a homeless looking man. I guess the man is a regular customer at 7th Heaven. Anyways, he tells me that Tifa had been seen with a tall guy with long hair."

"Really? I had no idea."

Cloud looked carefully at Red. He found it hard to believe that Red didn't know anything. He continued to stare Red down. Red shifted his eyes in different directions. Red was good at lying but easy at cracking under pressure. Cloud got closer to Red and Red stepped back a little bit.

"Red what are you hiding? Please don't say nothing because I know you are."

_Damn! He read my face!_

Red swore a little bit more in his head before speaking to Cloud and basically confessing to everything he knew.

"To simply put it, Vincent is dating Tifa now but you can't get mad. You left Tifa for Aerith and it seems like you regret that decision. It's too late to win Tifa back. She's happy with Vincent."

Cloud rose up to his feet. He didn't know why but the fact that Vincent has Tifa was really bothering him. He started to pace back and forth in the cavern. Red shook his head and walked over to Cloud.

"Stop pretending that you care. I don't understand you. You left Tifa for Aerith and now you want Tifa back?"

"Of course I do! Aerith can't cook, clean, or obey me. Tifa did all of those things for me."

"Well I hate to break it to you but Vincent and Tifa are on their way now."

Cloud stopped in his tracks and looked at Red with widened eyes.

"How do you know this?"

"Vincent contacted me last night and told me."

"I told you what?"

Cloud and Red turned to see Vincent's and Tifa's figures at the entrance. Cloud fronwed at the fact that Tifa was on Vincent's arm. As they were on their way, Vincent knew he had sensed a bad vibe from Red's domain and he saw why. Cloud clenched his teeth before speaking to Vincent.

"Hello Vincent.

"Cloud."

Vincent and Tifa walked casually inside the cavern. They greeted and hugged one another. Tifa flinched at the sight of Cloud and his presence. She slightly hid behind Vincent for protection. Vincent kissed her lips an reassured Tifa.

"It's ok Tifa. He won't bother you."

Cloud huffed and rolled his eyes at Vincent.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"We're here to visit our good friend, Red."

"Whatever you two do please don't bring me into this. I don't feel like biting a mother fucker's head off today."

Vincent smirked at Red's comments while Cloud continue to tare angrily at Vincent. Tifa came from behind Vincent a little to see the scene. Cloud's and Tifa's eyes locked with one another and then everything had blown up from that point on.

"I see you've moved on and quick."

"You were hurting me and I had to leave."

"I didn't mean it Tifa. I'm sorry and things haven't been right with Aerith and I lately. I just want you to come home with me."

Tifa saw the sincerity in Cloud's eyes but she wasn't buying it.

"Why do you want me to come home? So you can beat me to a pulp and give me black eyes just like you did Aerith and rape me in the fucking process!"

Vincent's eyes started to change again. Red looked at the corner of his eyes and saw what was happening to Vincent.

"Calm down Vincent."

Tifa turned around to see Vincent's eyes shifting form hazel to red and from red to hazel. The eye color was going back and forth. Tifa rubbed his arm to comfort him. His eyes subsided from changing colors. His breathing started to become regular again. Once Vincent was done calming down, Tifa turned back to Cloud.

"I'm finally happy and you're not going to control me anymore. Vincent treats me well and I'm not giving him up for you."

It was like being shot in the face. Cloud didn't take the information too well. He charged at Tifa and raised his fist at her to punch Tifa but Vincent quickly jumped in the way and Punched Cloud and Cloud fell with a loud thud. The fall echoed throughout the entire cavern. Red was on all of his fours, bracing himself for the next thing to happen. Cloud struggled to get up while Vincent slowly approached him. He kneeled down at Cloud and hissed in his most nastiest voice ever.

"If you ever raise your hand, fist, voice, or whatever else that involves hurting Tifa, I'm gonna chop your fucking dick off and make you eat it while I watch."

Cloud glared at Vincent as he walked back to Tifa's side. Red paws echoed in the cavern as he approached Cloud's body. He sat down on his ass and glared at Cloud.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Cloud."

Cloud huffed and got up from the ground. His blue eyes saddened as he watched Tifa stand next to Vincent's side. He practically ran out the cave, silently crying to himself knowing that there's possibly no chance of getting Tifa back.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had to end I here because I'm cooking today and I want dinner ready before my Hubbie gets home today lol! Again I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I promise you guys that I'll update as soon as I can. ~Myresa**_


	14. Chapter 14: Yuffie

_**Hello I did a surprise update. Thank you for all the reviews ladies and gents. The story is coming along great I think. Well I was too tired to do this chapter so my Hubbie Guilford (I laughed at his name too the first time I heard it too) is actually doing this chapter. Don't flame him too bad ok. Be nice to my husband lol! Also I NEVER delete none of my reviews. My husband has access to my account so he must've did it before he typed the chapter up. He told me earlier today and he assumed that I didn't accept anonymous reviews. He didn't realize that it was an optional choice. I take criticism as criticism so I never delete. I'm only letting my husband do this chapter because he's thinking about creating his own account and I'm letting him use my story as an experiment. He curse like a sailor so don't be surprised if you see A LOT of cursing words in this chapter. Well I'm passing the laptop to my Hubbie. Yall be nice to him lol! Please R&R and try to enjoy it lol!**_

As Cloud ran away like a little bitch, Red turned and approached Vincent and Tifa with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"He's hurt and confused."

"We all can see that Tifa."

"Fuck what you're talking about Red. Tifa, why in the hell didn't you tell me that Cloud had put his hands on you?"

Tifa flinched at the sternness in Vincent's voice. His hazel eyes pierced through Tifa's bright red orbs. She felt the fear and inched away a little but Vincent stepped right back in front of her.

"I was afraid of what you might do to Cloud. I believe that Cloud is paying for his wrong doing but damn near killing him isn't the answer Vincent. Although he hurt me terribly, I still don't want to see his head ripped off by the hands of you."

Vincent huffed and pinched the bridge f his nose in frustration. Vincent came to the conclusion that Tifa rally didn't understand what the hell Tifa had meant to him.

"Perhaps I need to elaborate your worth outside the cavern."

He grappled Tifa's arm and asserted her to the entrance of the cavern. Tifa didn't bother to fight him off so instead she quickly kept up with Vincent's feet. His footsteps echoed loudly through the cave and it signified that Vincent was really upset. Once they were outside Vincent turned Tifa's entire body to him. Red laid down but kept his eyes on Vincent's body language just in case his feline instincts had to kick into gear.

"I cannot stress to you how much you mean to me. It took me years to get you and now I'm not letting you go. Fuck that. If anyone has done any harm to you, you let me know because they will have to answer to my fist. Please don't ever keep painful things away from me. I must have you and I'm not letting you go over some bullshit."

Tifa nodded and clutched Vincent tightly. A tear slid down her face from her left eye. She broke the embrace and wiped away the tear. Vincent kissed the left side of her cheek where the tear was wiped at. The sound of Red's paws echoed behind them and they turned their attention to the four legged feline.

"Yuffie was telling me earlier today that there's fireworks going on in Wutai and I'm going to go se them. Would you two like to accompany me?"

Vincent nodded as Tifa leaped for joy. She loved the fact that she were seeing fireworks. It was something about fireworks that made her happy. It was probably the beautiful colors that shoots out when the firework explodes into the night sky. Vincent grabbed Tifa's waist and took off flying while Red was traveling by foot but just as fast as Vincent. It only took Vincent, Red, and Tifa to arrive at Wutai in 20 minutes. Upon arrival, Vincent caught a shuriken that was launched at him for no apparent reason. Tifa smiled at his slight irritation because she knew who threw the shuriken.

"Come out Yuffie! We know you're around here somewhere!"

The giggles of Yuffie filled Vincent's eardrums and it really did pissed Vincent off. He dropped the shuriken on the ground and rolled his eyes as he sees childish Yuffie approached him, Tifa, and Red. Tifa and Yuffie ran up to each other and embraced each other while jumping up and down in the process. Red smirked and greeted Yuffie cheerfully.

"Hey Yuffie how you've been?"

"Excellent! It's a full time job trying to be the best ninja in Wutai. I'm glad that you could make it and you bring Tifa with you. This is great!"

She shifted her head to see Vincent standing with his arms folded and a frown upon his face. Yuffie walked up to him and attempted to make him laugh by tickling under his arms. Vincent gave Yuffie a blank expression as she tried to make him crack at least one smile.

"C'mon Vincent! Stop acting like a female that's on her period and enjoy yourself. Visiting Wutai is about excitement! No grouches are allowed. They're party poopers!"

Yuffie shoved her togue out of her mouth, took Tifa's arm, and ran away with Tifa running with her. Vincent huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose thinking to himself that this is going to be a long night. Ed's paw polity patted Vincent on his shoulder.

"Suck it up Vincent. You know Yuffie gets especially since her and Tifa had become the best of friends."

"I know. I just hope tat this heifer don't fuck my night."

"Stop acting like a stick is shoved up your ass and enjoy yourself Vincent damn!"

Vincent glared at Red and Red returned the favor. They both maneuvered through the bustling town folk of Wutai. They came across a food stand and ordered some sausages and fried for everyone. Vincent carried all of the food in a cardboard box since Red couldn't do it. The wave movement of Yuffie caught Red's attention and he slightly head butted Vincent's leg to motion for him to follow him. Vincent followed while Red led the way. Vincent sat the food down and everyone grabbed a sausage and a few fries here and there. Once everyone was done eating, Yuffie threw the cardboard box and it hit someone in the back of their head. Yuffie swiftly turned her head away pretending that she didn't do anything. Vincent huffed in slight irritation.

"None of your childish games tonight Yuffie. You should've kept that shit at your hut."

"Stop being the Grinch Vincent Jesus. Have some fun in your life for once damn!"

"May I join you guys."

All heads were shifted to the sweet innocent voice that belonged to Aerith. Tifa slightly smiled while Vincent glared at her before shifting his attention to the sky. Red scooted over so Aerith could sit on the blanket comfortably. Once she was seated, Yuffie's annoying mouth started to flap.

"Hey Aerith! Glad to see ya here!"

"Yeah. I came here to visit you but you weren't at your hut. I asked around for you and that's when I learned about the fireworks."

"I'm glad ya here! The only person is missing is Cloud."

Aerith flinched at the mention of Cloud's name. Tifa decided to back her up.

"He had to do something important."

Aerith mouthed thank you to Tifa and Tifa returned the favor. A purple firework was shot in the air as a signal to let everyone know to get comfortable. Tifa curled up in Vincent's arms while he held a nice grip on her an leaned against the plush pillow that was on the rock. Yuffie and Aerith anxiously awaited as they positioned themselves under a small blanket. Red yawned and curled up in a ball right next to Vincent and Tifa. The five of them awaited the arrival of the fireworks. Yuffie was turning into a five year old by catching a temper tantrum.

"Oh my LORD! Hurry the hell up already.! I want to see some damn fireworks!"

As soon as her statement was made a pink firework erupted the sky. Everyone stopped their conversations as the lights light up the night sky. An orange, red, and green firework had created a flying dragon and the town folk awed. There were a fairy and butterfly that was made by blue and green. The light in the sky continued to bounce off of everyone's eyes as amazement took over their mind. Tifa was amazed at the fact that such beautiful things could be created by little things such as fireworks. Vincent kissed Tifa on her forehead and continued to watch the fireworks. The fireworks were over in 35 minutes and everyone wished it could've lasted longer as they began to pack their things respectfully. Red stretched his limbs before getting up. Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie brushed themselves off as they grabbed the blankets. Vincent casually got up and dusted himself off. Once everyone packed everything. Aerith looked at her watch and discovered that it was 9:15 and gasped.

"Oh my! I didn't expect to be out this long. I have to be home by 10."

Tifa didn't even bother to ask Aerith as to why she had to be home. She knew it was based off of Cloud's orders. Tifa politely walked to Vincent and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Could you fly by Aerith's house and take her home? I don't want her to get beaten by Cloud."

"Okay but it's only because you asked me to. I'll fly back here to pick you up."

Tifa nodded and Vincent approached Aerith.

"I'll take you home Aerith. Follow me."

Aerith nodded and waved good bye to everyone. Red, Yuffie, and Tifa grabbed the blankets and made their way to Yuffie's hut. Once Aerith and Vincent was out of Wutai, Aerith wondered how Vincent was going to get her home.

"Vincent how are you to get me home if-"

She stopped at mid sentence as she saw the wings out of Vincent's back.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a long and painful fucking story. Do you still want me to take you home?"

Aerith nodded and Vincent motioned Aerith to get on his back. Once she was securely on him, Vincent took off and the cool breeze of the night ran through Aerith's hair and face. She actually enjoyed the fact that she was in the air. She was saddened when Vincent landed in front of her dwelling she used to call home. Aerith unlocked the door and looked at Vincent with teary eyes. Vincent wiped them away.

"I honestly hate it when women cry. I too much don't care for you because what you did to Tifa but then again I guess I can thank you because you kind of bring us together."

"Your welcome."

Aerith's reply was full of sorrow and hurt.

"I don't mean to come off as an asshole or a jackass but you're getting exactly what you deserve. You'll be able to get out of this shit you're in. You just need to figure out how. Until then you dance to Cloud's music. The one thing we have in common is that we both want to rip Cloud's fucking head off."

Aerith appreciated the fact that Vincent cheered her up a little and she chuckled with him. She waved goodbye at Vincent and closed and locked the door as Vincent took off and headed back to Wutai

_**Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Myresa was too tired to do this chapter and she asked me to do it for her and as her husband I did. She told me to tell you guys that if she's too tired to update she wants me to fill in for her but we'll let you know in the author notes who is who. It was first time doing this and she told me to go with the flow so I did. Hoped you all liked it. Also, I was the reason why the anonymous review was deleted. I didn't know that she wanted some anonymous review so whoever that was please forgive me. I'm about to go to bed next to my lovely wife Myresa. Please R&R and support her. ~Guilford IV**_


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare Part I

_**I, Myresa, is back everybody! Thanks for all the reviews. I did take an anonymous reviewer advice and got a beta to read my story. I was told that their were a few grammatical errors but overall it was good story. I stick to what I've started. I purposely made my characters the way they are because that's what I wanted. Thanks for the advice everyone and the support. I also got a review stating I needed to basically go in the past. I was getting to that but I guess I was taking too long lol! My husband is neglecting me for God of War III. He bought the game today and he was more than happy when I told him I was done playing FFXIII. He's a bad husband lol! Well here's the next chapter enjoy.**_

Aerith was preparing steak and potatoes for herself and Cloud. She put salt, pepper, and steak seasoning on the red meat that was in front of her. The potatoes was cooked to perfection and immediately placed a scoop of butter inside of them. Aerith put a scoop of sour cream in hers but put some to the side on Cloud's plate because she wasn't sure if he was a fan of the white substance. Aerith looked at the time that flashed on the stove and saw that it read 10:00 p.m. Aerith grabbed a fork from the silverware cabinet and began to eat her food. Once she was full she threw the rest in the trash. The flashing time on the stove showed that it was now 10: 15.

_Where could Cloud be?_

Aerith paced the floor as she waited to Cloud to walk into the door. After 30 minutes of pacing and wondering, Cloud entered the door with bloody red eyes. He walked into the kitchen and gave Aerith a fake hug. She returned the same favor. She looked into Cloud's eyes and saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"What happened to you today?"

"Nothing I just had a rude run in with Vincent."

"What was said?"

"Basically I lost Tifa and I can never get her back."

_Never get her back!_

Aerith batted her eyes as she tried to comprehend what Cloud had just said to her as he walked upstairs to the bedroom. She followed behind him as she watched him slummed on the bed with a sad puppy dog face.

I thought you were happy with me? I mean don't get me wrong, I don't like the fact that you beat me but I LOVE YOU Cloud and I'm willing to work it out with you."

"Well then fall out of love with me. I don't want you anymore Aerith. I want Tifa back."

"WHAT! You got rid of her and now you want her back! What type of nonsense is that? You can't just go back and forth between us."

"Aerith I'm…. just confused that's all. I want…. I don't know what I want."

Tears tainted Aerith's cheeks as they began to roll down her face. Se wiped them away as she sniffed the snot the was building up in her nose. Without saying anything to Cloud, she went upstairs and laid in the bed as hot tears continued to soak her face and pillow.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX**_

Midgar was applauding the heroes that stop Sephiroth in his tracks. Yuffie had a smile that stretched like the Grinch's smile. Red walked normally as he walked down the cemented pathway. Little children thought he was a dog so they ran up to him and stared to pet him. It didn't bother Red too much because he knew that the little boys were children. Cloud waved at the bustling townsfolk as he clutched his large sword in his other hand. Aerith waved as she had trouble carrying her wand. Vincent was constantly grabbed by random women telling him how sexy he is. He smirked at the women as he slightly looked over to the left to see Tifa's bright smile. She waved as her blue gauntlets and red eyes gleamed with the sun. Avalanche gathered in Foo Yung, a restaurant in Wutai. Once they were seated Yuffie stood up in the booth and jumped up and down.

"We killed Sephiroth! We're heroes for life!"

"Yuffie please sit your hyper ass down!"

Yuffie plopped down on the booth seat as she glared at Vincent for his rudeness. Vincent stirred his lemonade with his straw as he slightly looked up at Tifa every now and then. A waitress came by and gave Avalanche a platter filled with sesame, almond, and sweet and sour chicken. There was a side of shrimp fried rice also. After everyone's bellies were expanded as they unbuttoned their pants for more room. The waitress came by again and removed the platters off the tables. Yuffie rubbed her belly while breathing heavily.

"My stomach hurts."

Cloud chuckled. "Mines would too if I ate a fourth of a platter."

Yuffie moaned at the tightening of her stomach. "Ouch! My belly hurts. Rubber baby buggy bumpers."

Red scrunched his face up. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I saw it in a movie before."

Everyone laughed at Yuffie's stupidity. Even Vincent showed a little teeth but quickly faded away when a Shinra solider approached him specifically.

"Are you Mister Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent nodded without verbally responding to the solider. Tifa looked at Vincent.

"What's wrong Vincent?"

Before Vincent could respond, the Shinra solider replied to Tifa's question.

"There's something urgent Mister Valentine needs to attend to."

Vincent swallowed hard on his spit as he got up from the booth and walked away as he waved bye to everyone. Once Vincent and the solider were outside of the restaurant, the Vincent began to ask questions.

"What's going on?"

"Mister Valentine, you do know a Lucrecia?

"Yes that's my wife."

"Please come with me to Shinra's HQ."

Vincent nodded and eagerly followed the Shinra solider to a truck that was owned by Shinra. Once the two men were in the car, the solider turned the engine on and started to drive to the HQ. After 20 minutes of wondering what the hell was going on during the car ride, Vincent and the solider finally arrived at HQ. The solider swiped his ID card and led the way to the laboratory section of the HQ. Vincent observed his surroundings as the solider continued to walk. Vincent accidentally ran into the soldier's back.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Observing the lab?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"People run into my back often because they don't pay attention in here."

Vincent smiled along with the solider. Footsteps behind Vincent in the distant made him turn around. The tapping of the black shoes echoed through the room. The white robe that was wore around Hojo hugged him tightly. His jet black hair was shoulder length and his jet black glasses suited him well. Hojo nodded towards the solider and the solider left the promises. Hojo extended his hand and Vincent shook it.

"My name is Hojo and I'm a scientist here at HQ."

"Vincent Valentine. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

Hojo nodded and motioned Hojo to follow him. Vincent followed directions and followed Hojo to a secluded area. There was a figure on a cold metal bed with a white sheet over it. Hojo stopped at the side of the metal bed and Vincent was on the other side. Hojo grabbed the sheets with his right hand and Lucrecia was on the cold metal. Vincent stepped back and fell on the cold floor. The impact didn't effect him at all. Hojo walked over to Vincent and extended his hand to help Vincent up.

"What happened to her?"

Vincent walked closer to see that Lucrecia was lifeless. The color that once filled her eyes were now gone.

"The experiment went bad."

A tear rolled down Vincent's face. He knew that Lucrecia was dead but he didn't understand why.

"Why did this happen to her? Who's responsible for this?"

"That will be me. I put too much of a dose of mako inside of her."

Vincent eyes burned with fury.

"What the hell were you doing to her!"

"Trying to make her immortal. You told me when she got sick to save her life at any cost. Making her an immortal was going to do the trick but she didn't make it."

The words that came out of Hojo's mouth was uncompassionate. He said the statements nonchalantly as if he didn't give a damn. Without thinking twice, Vincent drew his fist back and punched Hojo in his face. Blood appeared on his knuckles. Hojo spatted a tooth out of his mouth as blood continued to leak from his mouth. Vincent ran out of the lab with the death of Lucrecia on his mind

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Vincent in the present quivered in pain but unbeknownst to him the nightmare had just begun.

_**I'm doing a little jump back in Vincent's past. This chapter was a nightmare and it's not the end of it. Please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can. ~Myresa**_


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmare Part II

_**DevilAngleResa18 is back with another chapter! Sorry it tool awhile for me to get to this story. I've posted a FFVII one shot and posted a new story for my wrestling fans since I ended my other wrestling story. Since I'm done with all of those I've decided to updated this story. I can't leave you guys hanging also lol. After this update I suppose I could play FFXIII before Guilford plays God of War III. Enough with my rambling, let the nightmare continue! ~Myresa**_

Vincent coughed and chocked on his saliva as the tears continued to roll down his face. He wasn't even sure as to where he was going. He just began to run aimlessly to nowhere. He finally stopped in his tracks and looked around his surroundings. Vincent noticed the area he was in. If his theory was correct then he should be close to Tifa's house. He walked on the road to the right and continued to walk down the road until he came across a small little house that almost looked like a hut. Vincent banged on the door as he waited impatiently for someone to answer. Tifa came to the door with a yellow robe on. Vincent didn't bother to ask Tifa could he come in. He hugged her tightly as he began to cry uncontrollably. Tifa was bewildered as to what the hell was going on. She guided Vincent's body inside the house and she closed the door. Tifa rubbed Vincent's back as the sobbing started to subside.

"What's going on Vincent?"

"It's Lucrecia. She's dead."

"HOW!"

"Lucrecia was dying from some mysterious chronic disease so I entrusted her with a scientist named Hojo. He was going to make her better but her didn't."

"What did he do?"

"He injected her with so much mako that it killed Lucrecia. He was trying to make her into an immortal."

"Is being immortal possible?"

"I don't know."

Vincent clutched to Tifa's small frame and continued to sob on her shoulder. Tifa reassured Vincent and it seemed to be working because Vincent started to nod at Tifa's statement.

"Vincent, I don't want you to get hurt so I'm going to give you a pillow and blanket for you to lay on the couch."

Vincent nodded as he wiped the tears away from his face. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tifa went upstairs into her bedroom and got an extra pillow and blanket. Cloud was slightly awoken by the noise that Tifa was making.

"Tifa what's wrong?"

"Vincent found out Lucrecia died."

Cloud was fully awoken and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did I hear you correctly? What did you just say?"

"Lucrecia died and I don't want Vincent to go no where."

Cloud nodded in agreement and decided to go downstairs with Tifa. When they came down, they saw that Vincent had helped himself to some tissue. Tifa placed the pillow and blanket next to Vincent and went back to the kitchen to get some cold bottled water. Tifa gave it to Vincent and he thanked her. HE untwisted the bottle and drank some of the bottle's contents.

"I'm sorry for your lost Vincent. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks for your sympathy Cloud."

Cloud nodded and patted Vincent on the shoulders.

"Make sure he's ok Tifa."

Tifa nodded and kissed Cloud good bye as he went back upstairs. Tifa continued to rub Vincent to make sure he was okay.

"I'm okay now Tifa. Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome."

Tifa kissed Vincent on his cheek and got up from the couch to go upstairs. The kiss sent a shock in Vincent's penis and it instantly made him horny. He quickly laid down on the couch to control his penis. His eye were red, puffy, and tired. Once Vincent closed his eyes he fell asleep.

_**XxXxxXXxXxXXx**_

The conversation that was heard outside made Vincent wake up. He looked around for a clock but had no luck. He carefully threw the cover off of his body. He tip toed to the front door to do a little eavesdropping. He expected to hear Tifa's and Cloud's voice but instead he heard a voice he was unfamiliar with.

"Are you sure this Vincent Valentine is even here Hojo?"

"I've watched him come here. How dare you question me? You're nothing but a mere Shinra solider."

Vincent's heart began to race. He went upstairs quickly and barged into Tifa's and Cloud's room. They jumped up from their sleep. Cloud turned on the light that was near their bed.

"What the hell is going on Vincent! It's 3 in the fucking morning!"

"Shinra's after me."

"What!"

Cloud rubbed his eyes as Tifa continued to sit on the bed in distraught.

"How do you know that they are after you?"

"I heard them talking outside Tifa. They're coming to get me."

"What the hell did you do at HQ Vincent?"

"I kind of had a squabble with the scientist, Hojo, and now he's here to get me."

Now Tifa began to panic. She didn't want her best friend murdered by Shinra.

"Cloud! We've got to do something!"

"Like what?"

Nobody didn't have any time to brainstorm because the front door was broken down. The crashed echoed throughout the entire house. Before Vincent could move, Hojo and two Shinra soldiers were in the bedroom. Tifa began to scream and it irritated the hell out off Hojo.

"Someone please shut that bitch up!"

A Shinra solider quickly grabbed Tifa and covered her mouth.

"Let Tifa go right now!"

Cloud tried to hurt the solider but he was grabbed by the other Shinra solider that was in the room. Vincent and Hojo was now face to face.

"Vincent, you either come with me and accept your death like a man or I will take you by force."

Vincent didn't want to go down with no dignity. He felt there was no point of living now that Lucrecia was dead. He agreed to down to HQ and accept his execution. Hojo smirked at the black head. Vincent began to walk out the door until he heard Tifa's frantic muffled voice. He turned to her and let a tear come from his eye.

"It's okay Tifa. I got a feeling I'll be okay."

Tifa began to try to pea more with Vincent but her couldn't be heard. Vincent and Hojo walked out of the bedroom and went outside. Vincent climbed into the truck and waited patiently for his death as the truck drove towards the area that it will happen in.

_**Well I'm done updating and posting. Thanks for all the reviews and support thus far. Well I'm about to make some turkey burgers and fries after I take a shower. By the way, if you wanted to check out my one-dot just go to my profile page and click on "Her Last Will." Again please review and I hoped you liked it. ~Myresa**_


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmare Part III

_**I'm doing an unexpected update today! Yay! Thanks for the four reviews for the last chapter. I see some people were confused a little. Vincent is STILL dreaming. The last two chapters were labeled Nightmares because he's dreaming. This is the last chapter of the Nightmare. All of this is happening in one dream. I just broke it down in three chapters. Again this is the last chapter of the dream. Please R&R and your welcome to give me criticism anytime. ~Myresa**_

Vincent's body was pushed into a jail cell as a Shinra solider closed and locked the cell and walked away. The coldness of the floor made Vincent's flesh shiver. He walked to the mattress like bed and sat it in. Lucrecia was everything Vincent had and now that she's gone, what's the point of living? His thoughts turned to suicide but hat though quickly flew out the window. Lucrecia crying in the heavens and Tifa crying over his body while in a casket wasn't a good picture in his head. He slumped and put his head in his hands as he thought about what the hell was going to happen to him. Another Shinra soldier came by and opened and unlocked Vincent's cell. Vincent looked up o see the soldier and Hojo standing in front of him. Vincent glared at the man as Hojo smirked and commanded the soldier.

"Grab this nincompoop and bring him to lab. I want to be the one who gives him an execution."

Vincent eyes widened as the soldier grabbed him from the bed. Vincent began to whimper as he though about dying. He wished he had never hit Hojo but then again he deserved it. He killed Lucrecia and said he statement with no remorse. Sorrowful thoughts of Lucrecia filled his mind as Vincent, the soldier, and Hojo entered the lab area of HQ. The Shinra soldier threw Vincent's body on a metal table like bed and began o strap him to it. Vincent tried to put up a fight as he was being strapped in but Hojo punched Vincent's in his nose. Red liquid gushed as rage built inside of Vincent. He tried his best to get Hojo but he was unsuccessful. Once Vincent was completely bounded to the metal bed, the soldier walked away to leave Hojo to handle his business.

"You know Vincent you've really pissed me off today and now I have to make you suffer."

Hojo went to an area full of experimental tubes that had chemicals and other substances inside of them. Hojo grabbed a cord that linked to a big test tubular tube. The greenish grayish looking liquid began to leak out as Hojo approached Vincent.

"What he hell are you doing!"

"Vincent, I'm going to inject so much Mako inside of you you'll be in Mako Heaven along with Lucrecia."

"Don't you dare put her name in your shitty mouth!"

"I see such anger. There's no reason to be upset Vincent. You said you wanted Lucrecia to be with you right? I'm actually doing you a favor."

Vincent started to scream as Hojo stuck the needle in Vincent's skin. The mako shot up in his blood system as Vincent began to shake uncontrollably. Hojo smirked at the pain Vincent was going through. As the mako continued to drain from the big test tube into Vincent, He saw a light that apparently he could only see. I was a yellow light gateway and his eyes began to dilate. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the last of the mako was injected inside of him. Vincent breathed his last breath and ceased to live. Hojo started at Vincent's body as he saw the eyes wide open but had no life in them. He smiled at the seen and placed a white sheet over the corpse. He took the needle link from Vincent's arm and placed it on the lab desk. Hojo opened the desk up and began to write on his yellow note pad.

In the middle of writing in is note pad, he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He snapped his head in the direction but saw nothing. He frowned and turned his attention back to the note pad. The white sheet that was over Vincent's corpse started to move. Long white sharp nails emerged from the sheet. Hojo backed up as Vincent arose from the metal bed. His eyes were dark red and his arm began develop white fur. Vincent's limbs turned into a canine's legs. Hojo started in horror as Vincent's transformation continued. He fell to the floor and swiftly turned away from the grueling sight. Hojo used his arms to get up off the floor and charged towards the exit but the white wolf jumped in front of him. Hojo stared at the monster he had created and began to piss in his pants…literally.

The wolf jumped on top of Hojo and dug his teeth inside of Hojo's neck. The pain pacified Hojo as he screamed. The wolf used his giant antic claws and paws to slash Hojo's chest. Blood squirted on Vincent's face as he saw the picture in front of him. Hojo gasped for air and struggled to breath. Vincent stepped back and watched Hojo suffer. Hojo glared at Vincent. He tried to get up from the floor but Hojo lost so much blood that he couldn't do anything. Hojo spat out blood as he looked at the white canine that bring him on the brink of death.

"It seems I… misjudged you. I….. intended to kill you but instead I made you….. Immortal."

With his final words said, Hojo collapsed on the floor as the remains of his blood leaked out of him. The white jacket that Hojo once wore was now bloody red. Security alarm went off in HQ. Vincent quickly ran out of the exit and made his way out of Shinra's liar. He made it out with no problems. He ran in some near by bushes and continued to run until his four legs grew tired. Vincent panted as he slowed down. A sharp pain in his chest made in cringe. Because Vincent was still in his werewolf form, he howled instead of screaming. He continued to howl as his arms and legs formed. The howling subsided and screaming erupted from Vincent. Once Vincent was completely transformed back into a human again, he collapsed on the ground. He breathed heavily as the image of Hojo ran back and forth in his mind.

Vincent jumped up from his sleep and breathed heavily as he sweated profusely on his sheets. He shifted his head at Tifa to see that he was asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He went into the bathroom and wiped the sweat from his face. He took a 10 minute shower and got dressed. Vincent carefully walked out of the bedroom door and closed it. He went outside and commanded his wings to appear. He took flight and made his way o the Cosmo Canyon. Tifa was awake since Vincent kissed her forehead. She was really a light sleeper. She go out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. It's time for Tifa to do a little background check on Vincent. She knew him but she didn't know the past.

_It's time for me to snoop_

_**I had to end it right there because I'm in class right now. ENG 119 is definitely boring! It's an easy A but still. Anyways, Vincent finally woke up for the nightmare. I did it because a reviewer brought to my attention that I didn't explain the relationship between Vincent and Tifa. I hope this chapter exposed something. Next chapter is more information on Vincent. I'll update as soon as I can. Also, if you have any spare time R&R my FFVII One-Shot fic. Just click on my profile and you'll see it.~Myresa**_


	18. Chapter 18: Discovery

_**Sorry for the long wait! Fanfiction was giving me problems and not only hat I've been swamped with homework. I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Please excuse me if the chapter is short. Please R&R and enjoy the story.**_

Vincent's footsteps echoed through the living room as he went out side and closed the door. He charged at a fast pace as wings appeared as he leaped in the air. The wind blew in his black hair his hazel eyes watered by it. The thoughts of Lucrecia filled his head as his wings flapped harder and faster. Vincent landed on cement again and walked into the gates of a gravesite. His eyes glistened in the moonlight from the moon.

After walking the gravesite for about 20 minutes and stopped in front of a headstone that was silver and had dead flowers in front of them. The name 'Lucrecia Valentine' was carved in the headstone. The year she was born and dead was also carved. The inscription at the bottom of the headstone.

'To a living woman, whose kind gentle words, blessed anyone who'd listen. I love you my dear Lucrecia'

A tear slid down Vincent's eye. He quickly wiped it away and rose up from the grave and turned his back toward it. Vincent talked to himself as an useless attempt to calm his motions down.

"She's gone Vincent. Stop being such a bitch and get over it. You're with Tifa now and you need to focus on her."

He turned his attention back to the headstone and kneeled down beside it. He traced the carved letters with his fingers. The sadness filled inside of him as Lucrecia's name stared him in the face.

"Lucrecia, I miss you dearly. If it wasn't for your passing, we would be together."

Vincent continued to reminisce over Lucrecia as the rain began to fall on his body

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Tifa roamed the halls of the castle as she searched for a library or something similar to that. She went into a room and closed the door. It was nothing but a stairs in view. Tifa gulped as she went down the stairs with caution. Once she was down the stairs, Tifa assumed she was in the basement. She crept as the spookiness from the basement continued to creep her out. She looked to her right and saw a dark purple coffin. Her face scrunched up as she approached it more.

The coldness from the coffin made Tifa shiver. She traced the beautiful, yet scary, coffin with her hands. Tifa looked up at the ceiling and saw pictures of Lucrecia. Tifa felted sympathy for Vincent She knew he was upset about Lucrecia's death but she had no idea that the pain dung into his soul that bad. Seeing enough of the sight, Tifa walked out the room and continued to head straight down the hallway. At the end was a door and Tifa opened it up cautiously. She saw books scattered everywhere on the floor. Tifa looked at the several book shelves to see if she could find something interesting but had no luck. Tifa sighed as she began to put the books up back in it's place. Once she was done putting he books away, Tifa noticed a black notebook lying on a red couch.

Tifa looked at the door o see if Vincent coming before going o the couch and grabbing the notebook. She sat down and began flipping he pages. Tifa couldn't find anything the first couple of pages. About halfway through the notebook, Tifa came across some words an she shifted her position to get more comfortable. Once she got more comfortable she began to read the entry that Vincent had wrote.

'_The day before Lucrecia died, she didn't appear correct. She looked like she hidden something from me. I have no idea what it was. I sensed a bad vibe from her. Never, in all the years I've loved Lucrecia, had I ever gotten a bad vibe from Lucrecia. Something wasn't right and till this day I searched helplessly for the answer._

_I've finally have Tifa, a new woman to love. I could care less about Cloud's feelings. I only care about Tifa. How the way she comforted me when I was down was incredible. I think her helping me get back on my feet made me want her. I almost feel bad for what I wan to do to her._

Tifa's eyebrow raised as she continued to read the passage.

'_I can't be immortal by myself. I need her to be immortal with me. In order for it to work I need a witness. I'm pretty sure Nanaki will witness it since he's immortal himself. To ensure Tifa will be with me forever, I have to do the same thing to her as Hojo did to me.'_

Tifa dropped the notebook on the floor and sat on the couch in shock and silence. She placed her hand on her stomach and continue to sit there. Having mako inside of her until she become an immortal was a scary picture in her head. Vincent never told Tifa about making her an immortal. Doing the things Vincent could do was way too much for Tifa. She gathered her thoughts together and placed the notebook back on the couch. Tifa her fingers through her hair and paced the floor thinking about Vincent's new intention.

A figure was in the door way looking at Tifa panic. The figure walked in the underground library and spook to Tifa.

"I've been looking or you Tifa."

Tifa stopped pacing and turned to see Cloud standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?"

"Let's not worry about that. We need to worry about what the hell Vincent is going to do to you if you don't leave him."

_**I'm going to end it right here because I have homework and I want to keep you guys guessing. I want to let everybody know that this story probably only have eight chapters left. It's pretty much coming to an end. Sorry if that hurts anyone feelings. Please tell me your honest opinion about the story and I'll update ASAP.**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Fight

_**I'm doing an unexpected update today. Since I got out of psychology early I thought about my FFVII fans. Thanks for all the reviews and support of the story so far. I my head, this chapter was a little bit longer so I apologize for that. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this story only have a few chapters left. Again, I'm sorry if that hurts anyone's feelings but I have a…. how can I put this… a 'blueprint' for another FFVII story. I'm not going to reveal what it is. I'll let you know more information in the last chapter in this story. Until then, enjoy this chapter please. ~Myresa**_

Cloud closed the door while staring at Tifa. He slowly walked up to Tifa as Tifa inched back. Cloud lightly touched Tifa's shoulder. Tifa quivered with fear as he man she loved dearly touched her. Cloud stared to stroke her as he spoke.

"Tifa do you still love me?"

Tifa's bottom lip shook uncontrollably as she spoke. "Yes but I'm with Vincent now."

Cloud stopped stroking Tifa and looked at her with disbelief. "How can you be so stupid Tifa. Vincent is trying to make you an immortal. Do you realize the difficulties of living that way!"

Tifa was taken back by Cloud's sternness and it kind of pissed Tifa off. "If you want to talk to me Cloud then talk to me as a human being and not a step child."

Cloud huffed as he took a couple of steps back. He realized Tifa was right and if he wants a relationship with her then he have to act civil. Cloud gathered his thoughts together and spoke to Tifa in the most calm voice he could muster.

"Look Tifa, I think Vincent isn't the best choice for you. I know I messed up and I want to make it up to you. Please reconsider us."

Tifa noticed the sincerity in Cloud's eyes and voice. She turned her head and closed her eyes. She refused to le herself fall for them sky blue orbs. Cloud walked in front of Tifa and grabbed her chin lightly. She opened her eyes caution as Cloud continued to stare at her.

"You're in grave danger Tifa."

Tifa shook her head but Cloud ignored it. He pressed his lips lightly against Tifa's. She gasped as she tried to push Cloud away but he wouldn't budge because Cloud held her tightly. The door was opened with such force that it fell off its hinges. Cloud quickly separated his lips from Tifa. Black smoke was coming from the hallway as a figure slowly walked in. Tifa quickly panicked as she realized that it couldn't be no one but Vincent. Vincent's stood still as his hazel orbs stared Cloud down.

"Who gave you permission to be in here?" Vincent's voice was dark and it was husky because he was beyond pissed.

Cloud stood his ground with Vincent and got into his face. Tifa quickly ran in between them and got in the middle as the two men looked at each other.

"I invited myself in."

"I'm only going to ask you once. Get the fuck out of my domain."

"I will only if Tifa's by my side."

"That'll never happen Cloud. She's with me."

"Cloud and Vincent! Please stop! I'm not worth you guys fighting!"

Vincent grabbed Tifa's arm and gently pushed her aside and got even more closer to Cloud's face. Cloud noticed that Vincent's eye color kept changing from hazel to red and vice versa but at that point the really didn't give a damn.

"Why didn't you tell Tifa you was going to change her into a monster?"

"That's none of your damn business! You let me concentrate on MY relationship by myself."

"You're full of shit Vincent! You don't deserve a woman like Tifa!"

Cloud suddenly punched Vincent in his face. Tifa screamed Vincent's name as he hit the floor. Vincent wiped his mouth and looked at Cloud with wrath in his eyes. The eye color was now dark red and hat could only mean one thing… rage. Tifa saw the way Vincent began to shake. She quickly ran over to Vincent and rubbed him as an attempt to calm him down.

"Vincent please! Don't do his! I'm not mad at you anymore! Please calm down!"

Tifa's were no math for he monster that was growing inside of Vincent. He howled as Cloud started to step back. His eyes widened as he saw a white werewolf in front of him that used to be Vincent. The wolf growled at Cloud as Tifa stood in front of Vincent and Cloud.

"Cloud, you must leave! You really made Vincent angry."

"He's a fucking werewolf!"

Without any hesitation, Cloud ran out into the hallway with the werewolf form of Vincent right behind him. Tifa swore under her breath as she chased after Vincent. Cloud quickly ran up the stairs and through the kitchen. When he got in the living room Vincent leaped into the air and landed on Cloud's back. Vincent raised his paw and slashed Cloud's back. Cloud quivered in pain as he turned around and kicked Vincent in the face. Vincent yelped as he slightly fell back and used his paw to soothe the pain. Tifa, out of breath, finally caught up to the two men. She saw Vincent get up and jumped on Cloud again.

Cloud and Vincent began to fight one another. Vincent growling and biting Cloud while Cloud was punching Vincent whenever he got a chance. Glass vases began to shatter as the two continued the fight. Tifa didn't know what to do besides stand there and be a witness. Cloud grabbed Vincent by his furry neck and pinned him to the wall. Tifa saw the pain in Vincent's canine eyes and saw that enough is enough. She screamed to the top of her lungs and it caused Cloud to look at her and liberate Vincent's neck. Tifa sobbed as she spoke.

"I don't need you two fighting over me! I'm not worth it!" A tear slide down as she continued to speak in a hurtful voice. "All of this isn't necessary! This is too much for me to handle!"

Tifa ran out the front door crying her eyes out in the process. Cloud and werewolf Vincent stared at the front door for a moment. It took a minute or two to realize that Tifa actually ran out the front door. Cloud immediately ran out the door with Vincent behind him. The whimpering of Vincent's werewolf form echoed into the midnight sky.

_**I'm going to end it right here. It's almost 12: 30 and I need to go to class. I'll update as soon as I can people I promise! ~Myresa**_


	20. Chapter 20: Apologizing

_**I'm doing an unexpected update today. I felt inspired to update. Since my wrestling fic is coming along nice I though it would be cool to update this story today also. Thanks for all the support and reviews. As I stated before this story is close to it's end. The NEXT chapter is the FINAL chapter. Please don't kill me because of that. Since this author's note is long I'll put more information at the end of the chapter regarding my next move. Make sure you read it. If you want to contact me on a more personal note you are more than welcome to PM or contact me on facebook. Go to my profile for more details on facebook. Well I'm done here. Enjoy the chapter please. ~Myresa**_

Tifa continued to cry as she roamed the streets of Nibelheim. She thanked God that Shinra really doesn't come here to inspect for that crazy curfew thing. She wiped the tears off her face and came across a small church. She went inside and despite the fact it was deserted, there were still candles lit. She walked down he center aisle and kneeled down at the altar. Tifa clasped her hands together and began to ask Him what she should.

_I have no idea what to do. I love both of these men and I feel like I'm stuck. I know he hurt me but I still love and want Vincent. I don't know what you have in store for me but I hope I made the right decision. Amen._

Tifa opened up her eyes and exhaled. She smiled at herself because she felt like she made the right decision. Aerith walked inside the church with a smile on her face. She kneeled down at the altar next o Tifa. Tifa looked at her while Aerith clasped her hands together and began to pray. Once her prayer was done, Aerith opened her eyes and smiled at Tifa.

"I'm done Tifa."

"Done? Done with what?"

"With Cloud." She said he statement cheerfully as she got up and grabbed her dufflebag. She looked back Tifa with an innocent look. "I couldn't take him hitting me."

"How many times did he beat you?"

"Once but that's one time is too many."

"I think you didn't love Cloud from the beginning."

Aerith instantly got sad and her smile faded away. Aerith's actions confirmed that she really didn't love Cloud.

"You're right. It was the sex and lust that I love. Sex isn't always good. I should've thought about your feelings Tifa."

"Aerith, you don't have-"

"Yes I do. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for hurting you. I wasn't thinking about no one but myself at the time. I didn't mean to be a home wrecker. I now know what I did was wrong. Please forgive me."

Tifa got up from the altar and hugged Aerith. Aerith politely hugged her back as tears slid out of the two scarred women. Tifa broke the embrace and looked into Aerith's eyes.

"It's okay Aerith. If it wasn't for your foolishness I probably wouldn't have a chance to have a relationship with Vincent."

"Thank you for forgiving me." Aerith wiped the ear from her eye and so did Tifa. "How is your relationship with Vincent?"

Tifa sighed before answering. "It's rocky. Vincent never told me he wanted to make me an immortal and because of that I'm a little ticked off about that."

"Don't be so hard on him. The man is probably scared of losing you."

"You think so?"

"Vincent may not be human but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart."

Tifa nodded and agreed with Aerith. Aerith looked at her watch and saw that she stayed at the church too long. She reached out her hand towards Tifa so she could shake it. Tifa shook it and Aerith spoke.

"Thanks for everything Tifa. This is good bye."

"Good bye Aerith."

Aerith flashed one more smile before turning around and walking out of the church door. Tifa smiled and looked up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. She though about Vincent once again.

_**XxXxXXxXxXxXXx**_

"TIFA!"

Cloud was yelling Tifa's name to see if she would appear anywhere but had no luck. Vincent trailed behind Cloud and concentrated on tracking Tifa. He blocked out Cloud's annoying voice to focus a little better. Cloud huffed as he had no luck with finding Tifa. He turned to Vincent and saw that he was back to 'human' form.

"We did you change back?"

"Couple of moments ago. Please don't speak to me. It's your fault that Tifa is missing."

"MY fault!"

"Yes. Your stupidity caused her to run."

Cloud had a rush of rage inside of him and he drew his sword and swung it at Vincent. Vincent caught the blade with his two hands and glared at Cloud.

"You don't want to go down that route with me."

Cloud swallowed hard on his spit and drew his blade back. Vincent continued to walk while Cloud just stood there. He noticed that Vincent's clothes were ripped and it probably happened when he transformed back to normal. Cloud walked behind Vincent but with a distance. After 20 minutes of walking, Vincent finally picked up Tifa's scent and noticed it was a church nearby.

"She's in that church."

"How do you know?"

"I sense it."

Without commenting back, Cloud followed Vincent into the small church. Vincent opened it up and saw Tifa sitting in one of the pews. Tifa snapped her head t the back of the church and saw that Vincent and Cloud was standing. She got up and ran into Vincent's arms. He clutched her petite body tightly. Cloud got in between them and broke the embrace.

"Cloud! What are you doing!"

"Tifa I need to know."

Tifa was about to respond in an angry tone but didn't because Cloud's tone was soft.

"What do you mean?"

"It's either me or Vincent."

Tifa exhaled and closed her eyes as she carefully thought her choice of words. She opened her eyes as she saw the two men that stood in front of her. One is her childhood friend and one was a scarred man. She shifted her attention between the two. The tension made Tifa uncomfortable and Vincent reassured her.

"Tifa it's okay. Whatever you say goes. Please relax."

Tifa nodded as she prepared to make her decision.

_**Tifa is about to make her final decision. The last chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow. As far as my 'blueprints' go I want you guys to get involved. I'm not going to give you detail about them but I can give you a piece of information. Go to my profile and look at the poll. It'll explain what I mean. Again, final chapter is tomorrow so don't miss it! ~Myresa**_


	21. Chapter 21: The End

_**DevilAngelResa18 is back with another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and support. This chapter is unfortunately the last chapter. I hope this doesn't hurt anyone's feelings. I'm not going to extend this author note any further. Please forgive me for the short chapter. Enjoy the last chapter of Hurt, Love, and Pain. ~Myresa**_

Vincent and Cloud stood in front of Tifa, waiting on their answer. Tifa wasn't the type of girl who broke others hearts but she knew she had to do it now. She looked at Cloud and thought about what was Cloud to her. Cloud was the man she'd known since a little girl. The one she exposed all of her secrets to. The one she fell in love with. The one that had beaten her to a pulp and thrown her around like a rag doll.

Then there's Vincent. She looked into Vincent eyes and her heart fluttered. Vincent was the one who leaned on Tifa when Lucrecia died. The one that spent hours with her to heal himself. The one that took her away from Cloud's abusive ways. The one who wants to marry her. The one who made love to her and Tifa craves sex ever since then. The one who is an immortal. The one who wants her not to be human forever.

The pros and cons of the men juggled in Tifa's mind. As she stood and looked at the two men, she realized that she was completely stuck. When she was at the altar she prayed to be with Vincent but once she realized how much Cloud has played a major role in her life she found herself confused. She never thought that she would be in this predicament. Before Tifa could make such a decision she had to speak to the fellas first.

"Cloud, tell me why I should be with you."

"Vincent have something that we don't Tifa. We have a relationship history. I know I haven't always did right by you but you always didn't do right by me. The domestic violence thing is an easy fix. I'll go to counseling or whatever else it takes to be with you. If you want to get married we can do that. If you want children then we can. I know what I did was wrong but I'm asking you to forgive me. I'm willing to change everything about me if that means being with you."

Tifa took all the information in and turned her attention to Vincent.

"Okay Vincent. Same question."

"I know that I'm not human and I can never compare to what you and Cloud have but I want you. This is me Tifa. I'm dark, mysterious, and I'm not human. I never age and I'll always be this way. I was being selfish because I wanted you to myself and I'm not the type of monster that will share. I love you and you seen me through things I would have never let someone else see me through. The man that's standing before you is the man you'll see until you take your last breath."

Once Vincent finished his statement, Tifa looked down at the floor boards both have very good points and she feared that her decision would be harder and it is. Tifa carefully reviewed the pros in her head and got to the cons again.

With Cloud, could Cloud get better with his temper? Would he hit her again? Would he want to marry and have children? Would he reopen 7th Heaven again?

With Vincent, could being an immortal interfere with her life? How bad does Vincent want her to be immortal? If she decline could she possibly die and never see Vincent again? Will the relationship between them be rushed? Will Vincent love her even if she doesn't want to be immortal?

She had more concerns about Vincent than Cloud but she knew what she had to do. She looked up at the two men and began to speak.

"I love both of you dearly. Both positions concerns me in the long run. Cloud, I love you but I'm not IN love with you. Vincent, I love you but I feel you're main goal is to make me something into I'm not. With that said, I choose no one."

The daggers stabbed into Cloud's and Vincent's heart. Tears slid down Cloud's face as he went to Tifa and embraced her in a hug.

"I have no one to blame but myself. I love you Tifa."

Cloud looked at Tifa's innocent eyes and kissed her forehead. He made his way to the door and turned to look at Tifa one more good time. He looked at the sight and quickly went out of the church. Cloud quickly made his way to Midgar without Tifa in his hands and arms.

Vincent sighed and walked to Tifa. He grabbed Tifa's petite body and embraced her. Tifa cried on Vincent's chests. It hurts Tifa to let Cloud go but it killed her to Vincent go. Vincent broke the hug and kissed Tifa on the lips. She eagerly replied back and was disappointed once the kiss had ended. Vincent turned away and walked out the church with no words said. Tifa broke down to tears as Vincent walked out the door.

Although Tifa's and Cloud's relationship was the longest, she loved Vincent more. The best thing that done ever happened to her walked out the door. She's a fool for letting Vincent go. Tifa got herself together and ran out the door.

"VINCENT!"

Vincent was about to take flight as he turned around and was being clutched by Tifa. She sobbed in his arms and Vincent instantly held Tifa. Tifa broke the embrace and looked at Vincent.

"I don't care! You can make me immortal, your wife, mother of your children, and anything else you want me to be. I just want you. I love you Vincent!"

"I love you too Tifa."

Because Tifa was crying, she didn't noticed that Vincent eye were purple.

"What does purple stand for?"

"Sorrow, hurt, and pain."

"I'm sorry. Once you walked out that door I instantly regretted the decision. I'm willing to do anything you want Vincent and I mean anything."

"You don't have to do anything but be my wife."

"What about immortality and children?"

"We can still reproduce but now that I know you really don't want to be immortal. I'm not enforcing it no longer. You can stay human for as long as you want to."

Tifa sobbed on Vincent some more. Thundering and lightning began to echo through the air as rain lightly came on the couple. Vincent used his wings to cover Tifa's body. Tifa looked up at the man that she would do anything for. Vincent looked at his princess and queen in the making.

"I'm the Beast and your Beauty."

"You're not Beast. Your Vincent Valentine and I love you dearly. As long as I have you I'll be okay. I love you Vincent Valentine."

"I love you too Tifa Lockheart- Valentine."

The couple kissed each other with passion as the rain continued to fall upon them.

_**That's the end. Check out the poll for a little more information about the FFVII fics that I've worked on. If you don't answer I don't know what you want. Well this story is wrapped up and a new story for Final Fantasy 7 will be posted sometime this coming week. Who will it star? Answer the poll. It is absolutely up to you. ~Myresa**_


End file.
